


愚者的彼岸

by Belbine



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Sci-Fi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 37,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belbine/pseuds/Belbine
Summary: 现在怒火仍在燃烧，该是走开的时刻。倘若痛苦将会消失，相信我……爱也将会重来。——普罗佩提乌斯
Relationships: Chiron/Odysseus, 喀戎/奥德修斯
Kudos: 4





	1. 水中火

少年来到训练营时还没有正式的名字。他和同龄人一样高，不喜欢吵闹，从早到晚都是孑然一身，享受被遗弃的自由。黄昏时分，苦涩的花在他脚边凋零，新的季节随月亮升起，如果是凛冬，他免不了被冻在宿舍外一晚。没有人会去帮助他。人们都说他是个失败品。

每次穹顶开启，就有孩子被带去远方销毁。不会说话的，肢体残缺的，提太多问题的，不合群的，不受喜爱的——测试的标准越笼统，上船的孩子就越多。他们躺进一颗颗发光的茧中，闭上眼睛，做同一个展翅高飞的美梦。浩瀚星海接纳这些幽暗的磷火，将它们埋葬在银河里。

少年在见过第三次星空后被大人带上飞船。他依然没有名字，属于他的那颗茧上潦草写着编号，是9开头的数字，代表着在他之前的兄弟姐妹们。他躺进茧里，模糊地回忆起母亲。每个像他一样的孩子都有关于母亲的记忆。那是本能对温暖和慰藉的渴望，在十几代、二十代以前，孩子们睡在母亲的怀抱里，如他们睡在茧中。茧很快就变冷了。内置冷冻舱开始运作，嶙峋的蜂巢气口嗡鸣着，痛苦的严寒让少年大哭出声。

舱门被突然打开。一个男人俯身向里看，似乎惊讶地吸了口气。他回头与人说了些什么，又凑近了一点，蓝色的双眼被荧光照亮，像两盏闪烁的天灯。少年冷若坚冰的身体被他抱出储存箱，不过多时就融化在他双臂间，变作枝头摇动的花蕾，昭示了一段难以避免的命运。对于少年而言，那颗茧确如母亲的子宫，他从中破壳而出，获得了新生。无论多少年过去，他还记得男人双手的温度，如同乐园的火苗在他的五脏六腑弹跳，孵化成动人的蝴蝶，追向候鸟们消失的地方。而在他最心急的时候，就连肋骨也好似生命的囚笼，只有自在心灵的呼喊从那里飞离，即便隔着群星，也盼望找到再度落脚的肩膀。

一、水中火

_亚特兰蒂斯海，第四精英团，驻军。_

一艘驱逐舰正在靠近内港。它的舰型是“月神”，有长达600英尺的舰身，几架返航的舰载机停留在起降台上，领航员们前后跑动指挥，在岸边看来好像被驱赶的蚂蚁。有些围观者正在大笑。奥德修斯知道，不是每个预备兵都梦想着出海，就说他自己，比起成为领航员，他对会变形的载人MS（mobile suit）更感兴趣。但是他讨厌那种笑，对其他人的工作毫无敬意，总是让他想起营地里的“精英”们讥讽老师的样子。

伊阿宋常和他说，如果他能表现得再从容不迫一些，老师就不必天天担心他和阿喀琉斯因为寻衅滋事被遣返回基地。这家伙老持成重的样子真叫人窝火，奥德修斯免不了跟他产生各种小摩擦，可又不得不承认对方说的没错。奥德修斯确实经常受罚，这跟他一团和气的秀丽外表严重不符，老让菜鸟们惊掉下巴。毕业典礼的时候，还有很多姑娘来给他送花，但见识过他冷不丁爆发的脾气后就纷纷转投其他人的怀抱，让同一届的损友们倍感可惜。倒不是他天生就这么愤世嫉俗，只是那种未经雕琢的热烈让他触景生情，越发觉得自己是被掐住脖子的爱鸟，只敢在肚子里伤春悲秋，到处迁怒。

你这个相思病也不知道什么时候能好！上次庆功宴，阿喀琉斯酒过三巡就在他耳边大喊大叫，惊得奥德修斯猛按损友的脑袋，因为他恰好看见思念对象的棕色长发在人群中一闪而过。他们这桌最沉默的阿斯克勒庇俄斯都翻着白眼叹气，抓起硬面包一把塞住打算说话的赫拉克勒斯的嘴，指指四周对他们不怀好意的人，意思明显。忒修斯原本是他们中胆子最大、最不好惹的，干过不少往酒杯里撒尿、在披萨上放针虫的事情，报复那些欺负人的混球。但是他上个月被海军正式收编，成为他们之间第一个摆脱预备兵身份的。众人在为好友高兴之余，却也感受到来自其他小队的敌意比以往更甚。“是那个半人马的学生。”人们窃窃私语，“他为什么会有尾巴啊？是他妈妈和……杂交的吗？”

奥德修斯抿着嘴唇起身，恶狠狠地把手里的酒瓶拍在了说话人的头上。

几天后喀戎到禁闭室来领他，看起来不太高兴，不过也没凶他，只是在一旁盯着他答完心理测试题。那条被人嘲弄的尾巴不悦地垂在身后，压在臀部肌肉和墙壁之间，露出来的棕色长毛十分扎眼。奥德修斯强迫自己不要分心去想那些难听的词汇，专心致志地选着答案。在禁闭室中他已经分析过多次出题人的目的，测试结果堪称完美，但他内心的怒火丝毫没有停息的趋势。喀戎清楚自己的学生是什么秉性，长出一口气，放弃了准备好的说教，招招手让奥德修斯过去。他们大约建立过这样的默契——喀戎记不得是什么时候开始，每到他们产生无法解决的矛盾，他只要这样做，少年就会立刻把争吵抛到脑后，飞奔到他身边来。现在奥德修斯已经长大了，他的身体和心智都向青年迈进，喀戎也不再能随便地将他抱起。也许很快他就要变得比自己还高了。还未成熟的青年走到老师面前，脸颊上有一抹羞耻和愤恨交织的红色，连眼睛都雾蒙蒙的，看不真切。奥德修斯想要道歉，但他明明没做错什么，为什么老师不能理解他？

“把头抬起来。”喀戎说，伸手扶住他的肩膀，离得很近，“知错就改是好事。但是不要为自己的血性自责。以后你就会明白，那是比很多哲理都宝贵的东西。”

这就是他的老师。奥德修斯的心里突然激起了比在毕业典礼那天收到的满怀鲜花更热烈的情绪。他抱住喀戎的脖子，用尽全身力气把喀戎推向墙壁，在他试图亲吻他的老师时，唇上的剧痛把他的理智唤回，似乎在提醒他越级挑战的下场。喀戎单手推阻着他的胸口，另外一只手护着他的额头，没让两人狼狈地撞到一起。

“别再这样做。”奥德修斯听见老师用最严厉的语气警告他，痛苦地闭上眼睛，感受到喀戎的手指抹过他的嘴角，一丝铁锈味儿钻进来，悲伤和更兴奋的幼兽在他体内齐鸣。喀戎又推了他一下：“奥德修斯，让开。”

外面传来脚步声。有人正往禁闭室走。奥德修斯只得起身擦去唇上的血迹，看见喀戎的唇边也沾着血。他咬伤了自己。“走吧。”老师说道，转身推开了通往走廊的门。

奥德修斯收回思绪。返航的士兵从巡洋舰上一批批走下来，忒修斯却不在其中。阵亡者名单他们都看过，那上面也没有老朋友的名字，让等待的队员都十分疑惑。舰长发现他们还在原地不动，了然地走过来解释：“那个小伙子战功不错，被前线征员了，没有回来。你们的教官在哪？”

“报告长官，他有点事脱不开身，欢迎会就只有我们准备。”伊阿宋回答，悄悄戳了发呆的奥德修斯一把，恨铁不成钢，“我们会把这个好消息告诉他的。”他用尚且稚嫩的声音加重了“好消息”一词，阿斯克勒庇俄斯轻咳一声，转开视线。

这是好消息吗？预备兵们心事重重，面面相觑，无法解读彼此眼中的茫然。能够为他们解答的人不在此处，这个世界的荒谬倏地降临到年轻的身体上。

庆功宴按时召开，人们又有充足的理由喝得酩酊大醉。奥德修斯提前离场，顶着好友莫名其妙的眼神钻回房间，放空大脑躺在床上。他在天花板上下棋，一枚枚反色的棋子从左到右，从右到左，有时杀伐果断，有时停滞不前。有人轻轻敲了一下他的房门，他猛地跳起，冲到门前，隔着门他也能听到那个熟悉的心跳，像是刻在他的反射回路中，只要对方向他招手，他就会一遍遍地返回原处。他打开门，喀戎就站在那里，还举着手打算再敲第二次。

“老师。”他低声说，心脏里仿佛有高温气体膨胀，让他喘不上气。喀戎笑了笑，有些异样的局促，奥德修斯从没见过他这样。

“我打算先告诉你这件事，但是在宴会上没找到你。”喀戎收回手，眼神落到房间里，“我可以进去吗？”

奥德修斯立刻让到一边，手足无措的样子又逗笑了喀戎：“打扰了。”

他们席地而坐，喀戎摸到电视柜下的一本棋谱，拿起来随手翻了翻：“已经可以解这样的残局了吗？真厉害。”

“老师，您想对我说什么？”奥德修斯感到不安和恐惧，他的老师正顾左右而言他，似乎在逃避某种可怕的现象，这让他慌乱不已。喀戎停在某一页上仔细揣摩，半晌才把棋谱反过来放在地上，轻轻点头：“我要走了。”

“您要……？”奥德修斯突然找不到自己的语言，他张了张嘴，在一个词汇上气喘吁吁，像是攀登没有尽头的山路，“您要去哪？”

“前线在征员，他们要把我升为中校，马上就去参战。”喀戎平静的表情像是一座正在下落的巨大帷幕，隔开了少年的前世和今生，就在不久前，那双手仿佛还抱着他软弱可怜的幼小身体，而现在却代表着另一种事物。阵亡者名单。射杀人数。军功章。他的老师是战绩斐然的狙击手与弓箭手，而他迄今为止还没有杀死过任何人。他和老师之间隔着万尺高墙，他无法忍受这样遥远的距离。

喀戎见奥德修斯低头不语，怜惜地伸手轻轻摩挲学生那细软的白色头发。他很少这么做，这不符合他的理性，他也绝不是一个宠溺年幼者的老师。但是奥德修斯很特别。这个白发少年从幼时起就表现得如此完美，却偏偏不属于士兵训练营。他是天生的诗人和智者，可以用自己的智慧做到很多人做不到的事——可他把自己束缚在这里，像一个执拗的朝圣人，在漫天风沙的演化中变成了矗立的盐柱。奥德修斯，可怜的孩子啊。

喀戎的手被拉住。半大的青年紧紧攥着他的手腕，把脸埋进他掌心。湿热的泪水在他的手中氤氲开，让他也伤心欲绝。喀戎倾身搂住奥德修斯瘦削的肩膀，用手指擦拭他脸上的水滴，突然感到虎口被狠狠咬住。像是在泄愤，又像是拼命忍住哭声，奥德修斯用牙齿撕咬他的手，最后抬起头，又一次寻找他的嘴唇。

地灯被打翻了。窗外的人看到兜兜转转的火光撒了一地，担心地喊了一声，只见窗帘被迅速拉上。屋内充满压抑的喘息，喀戎被拽得失去平衡，用手肘撑地才不至于整个人跌到奥德修斯身上。他看着那双痛苦而渴求的眼睛，仿佛看到了一段漫长的、从古至今延续的历史。这是一个死循环，喀戎想要转开视线，但他做不到，在他把少年抱出冷冻舱的那天，他们的命运就已经注定。爱也是如此。他抚上那两只交叠的、顺从的手臂，将它们引至高处，用柔和的力量固定在奥德修斯头顶。他亲了亲对方湿润的鼻尖，问道：“可以吗？”

奥德修斯闻言立刻仰头，主动完成了这个吻。

喀戎单手抱住学生的腰部提起来，回忆起更早之前，少年窝在他怀里的触感，奇妙的羞耻心让他想要粗暴地甩掉那些记忆。奥德修斯在他臂弯里颤抖，眼睛亮得像穹顶上空的满月。年轻人蹬掉军靴和短袜，赤裸的脚趾扫过老师的胸口，青涩地诱惑着，从来都热烈的心因为太想维持这一刻的欢喜而变得瑟缩，仿佛将熟未熟的果实在风中摇荡。喀戎擅长握弓箭与枪托的手也同样擅长爱抚，他从奥德修斯硬质衬衣的底部开始开疆拓土，每解开一颗扣子，他就奖励地把亲吻的位置向上挪一点，自锁骨的凹陷起，一直若有似无地舔舐到下颌附近的软肉。他的手探到光滑的、不住震颤的胸部，用手掌包裹住其中一半，缓慢地揉捏，一边观察奥德修斯的表情。年轻人半闭着眼，敛去了向来聪慧敏锐的目光，像是静止的船舶被河流推入大海。喀戎用指尖轻掐他的乳头，在奥德修斯喘息的同时把吻的位置提高到了唇上。他已经记不清自己活了多少年，这样的事情他又重复过多少次，但总有这种时刻，他回到了初夜，他行使幼稚的特权，他用狡猾的手段欺凌爱他的人，只因他不再控制自己的占有欲，就像孩子一样恶毒又愚蠢。奥德修斯还没有找到自己的归宿，他错误地把一切幸福的源泉归因于那双手的主人，他向他的拯救者献身，他把他的生命当作了喀戎的果实。而喀戎特地前来告诉他，自己将要离开了。

奥德修斯无法再思考下去。喀戎吮吸他的舌尖，进而用牙齿轻咬，又放开他的舌头，来回舔吮他的上唇。他恢复自由的双手去拨弄喀戎背后的发带，棕色长发散开，一缕缕垂落在二人之间。喀戎轻笑一声，惩罚似地狠捏了一下他的腰，突然把他整个人抱坐起来，在背后随意地一扯，就把敞开的衬衣给扔到一旁。奥德修斯被老师抱到床上，赤裸的胸前一片隐隐的血色，有些期待又难为情地把头埋进枕头里。喀戎脱掉军装，拽开领带和衬衣衣领，露出大片麦色的皮肤，肌肉顺着他的动作依次隆起和滚动，他就像精密的仪器，每个行动都代表着某个远方的目的。奥德修斯想要挑战这样的老师，他想知道喀戎会不会因为他而从机器变回人。年轻人伸手探进自己的裤子里。他早就硬得发疼，过去的每个晚上他都想着老师的样子手淫，这早就不是理性能够压制的本能。他的身体那样渴望着喀戎的填补，在这一刻，他被极乐占据，像一个幼儿一样尖锐地哭喊：“老师，求求你！”

喀戎侧身跪坐，引导奥德修斯的手爱抚他自己的性器，逐渐地代替了那些毫无章法的手指，用适中的频率揉搓着囊袋，然后打开裤头，解放了挺立的柱身。年轻人愣愣地看着他的脸，用力地吐息，双腿交叠扭动，像一条脱水的鱼。“老师。”他声音嘶哑地恳求，泪水再次滑落进发丝里。

他的裤子被褪下，身体被扳向一边。他的老师握住他赤裸的脚踝，用不轻不重的力道将他的股间打开。他听见自己难耐的鼻音，腰部翘起，屁股向后磨蹭着，亟待喀戎的侵入。“奥德修斯？”他的老师询问他，“你有润滑剂吗？”他摇摇头，紧紧咬住嘴唇。

“会很痛。如果忍受不了，就告诉我。知道了吗？”年轻人用力呜咽，他不在乎！他想这样回答，但他知道老师会为此而难过。最后他点点头。

一根沾湿的手指缓慢探进来。这是一条极为拥挤的狭长道路，每一丝进退都被肉壁推阻，奥德修斯深吸一口气，下意识地夹紧，立刻就把喀戎的手指吸得更深。喀戎俯身亲吻他的脸颊和眼睛，指尖转动按压，感受着肠壁的反应，接着伸进了第二根手指。奥德修斯惊喘一声，转过身体紧紧抱住喀戎的脖子。他侧身被喀戎压制着，细瘦的腰仿佛快要扭断，尖尖的骨骼支楞着白皙的皮肤，还是少年形状的身体，却有无私且宽容的力量。喀戎垂下眼睛，几乎是侵略着年轻人的口腔，无节制地加长他们的吻。奥德修斯的双腿在被单上挣扎，平坦的腹部也因为试图呼吸而凹陷下去，他的老师把第三根手指伸了进来，疼痛因缺氧而变得麻木，只剩下饱胀的异物感，他继续向后挪动，让那些手指更准确地按摩着他的敏感点，直至他的身体因为多重的刺激而轻微痉挛起来。

喀戎立刻放开了他。奥德修斯大口呼吸，不断地咳嗽，亮晶晶的唾液从嘴角落下，沾湿了被单，和喀戎胸口淌落的汗水混合在一起。他朦胧的视线再次找到了那双手的主人，蓝色的双眼像两盏明亮的天灯，他躺回了茧中，重新等待降生。喀戎抽出手指。穴口已经张大，湿润的体液友好柔滑，足以承载他的进入。他护住奥德修斯的腰，把年轻人的右腿揽起，防止这具细长的身体因为他的动作而伤筋动骨。

“我要来了，奥德修斯。”

“唔啊！”一声带着哭腔的嘶喊被枕头阻隔，奥德修斯把头深深埋进柔软的棉花里，随着喀戎挺动的节奏发出变调的呻吟和浪叫。这次，他是被从茧里撞出来，狠狠摔到了这个世界上。他首先学会了疼痛，然后学会了战胜疼痛，就能获得快乐。他覆上喀戎护着他的手，感受喀戎的性器顶撞着他的腹部露出凸起的形状，他已经有了高热般的症状，用欢悦的语调叽叽喳喳、像鸟儿一样说着胡话，拼命仰起脖颈，想要亲吻喀戎的脸。

喀戎沉默着，在奥德修斯撅起嘴撒娇时突然加重力道，差点把他的学生给顶下床去。奥德修斯惊喘一声把他夹得更紧，细长的身体惊惶地打颤，失神的眼睛转过来看他，微微眨巴着，好像在试图理解这突如其来的怒火。喀戎翻身把年轻人按进被单里，双手提起他的胯部，向前用力顶了好几下。奥德修斯护住自己的额头，再没发出声音，身体也有些僵直，在喀戎停下动作后跟着软了下去，一动不动地趴在床上，几乎连呼吸都看不出。喀戎把他捞起来，轻轻套弄了几下他依然挺立的性器，让他得到了释放。奥德修斯闭着眼，额头上有个撞击导致的红痕，也许是这种不同于快感交织的刺痛让他清醒了些，他意识到老师为什么如此愤怒。

老师本来是想和他告别的。

“我很抱歉。”喀戎轻声说，抚摸着年轻人印着清晰指痕的身体，保持着坚挺的性器小心地退出去，自己用手打出来。奥德修斯依旧靠在他的胸口，脸颊贴着他的，半梦半醒间似乎见到老师要走，立刻死死抱住喀戎的手臂不放。

“我带你去洗澡。”喀戎安抚他，引他下床，然后把他打横抱起，“以后要好好照顾自己，知道吗？”

年轻人懵懂地点头。他在这个怀抱中永远是新生的姿态，这是他和喀戎之间的纽带，没有人、没有时间和距离能够把它夺走。海洋不能将他们分开，群星也是。


	2. 反抗军

观战台上人声鼎沸。数架MS掠过穹顶，整齐划一地落地行进。领队是一架白色的海陆两用突击机，型号为“木马”，因其有变形功能而得名。驾驶员列阵从另一方向走来，他们和整备部队以及完成了飞行表演的退役人员进行交接，正式成为海军MS编队，隶属海军精英三师，即将向前线挺进。

被戏称为留守儿童宿舍的这群人终于也到了散场的时候。

第二个离开的是赫拉克勒斯。他志愿加入救援部队，去搜寻沉没的训练巡洋舰“珀耳塞福涅”号，因为据说忒修斯最后在这艘舰船上服役，而大部分生还者还漂流在亚特兰蒂斯海上。他偶尔传信回来，落款的军衔节节高升，搜救工作也开展得如火如荼。几个月后，荒岛救援队找到了忒修斯并把他带回海军的移动医院处理。因为伤者人数超过了承载能力，征医护人员的消息又传到预备兵训练营里，于是以救治众人为己任的阿斯克勒庇俄斯成为了第三个离开的人。阿喀琉斯和奥德修斯各自加入了步兵精英一师和海军MS部队的征选项目，漫长枯燥的训练让他们错过了帮好友收拾行囊的过程，赶往港口的路也遥遥无终，结果每次送行的只有伊阿宋。

金发青年的理想是做领航员。比起其他人，这确实是一份轻松愉快的工作，竞争自然很激烈，他在面试清单上排了大半年，平常也乐得清闲。奥德修斯少时还批评过他胸无大志，等他们逐渐长大，跑得快的那些意识到身上缠绕的绳索变得更紧，奥德修斯又不得不佩服他的远见。

前线、前线、总是前线。征员的命令每三十天下达一次，阵亡名单则是另一个三十天的循环。消失的人越来越多，但似乎都是那几种：手脚不灵活的、不听命令的、过于藏拙的、不合群的、不受喜爱的……奥德修斯为他们立了一面宿舍墙的纪念碑，阅读他们的名字和故事，在脑海中对应擦肩而过的面孔。也许他过于神经质了，在失去什么人的时候，留下的那些试图解构每个细节，寻找自我安慰的合理性。而到万籁俱寂的深夜，他抬头看着那面墙，他失去的每一个人都像他失去的第一个。

MS部队正式投放战场是在“雅典娜”号驱逐舰的护卫下。根据某人签署的协议，此时处于短暂的休战期，然而从开发新战力的角度看，停战只是为更严重的交火争取时机。不久前他们获得了新情报，敌人的据点深入陆地，三面环山，MS突击兵要进行闪电登陆战，后续进展由陆军调配。一位陆军中校被派来协作，并将以他的抵达为战事重开的标志，所有人都把这当作头等大事，无论是新兵还是老兵，大家翘首以盼审判日的到来。

有一天，奥德修斯的长官来找他，问他晚上有没有计划。

“报告长官，没有。”

“你有礼服吗？”长官又问，看上去不像开玩笑。

“如果是晚宴礼服的话……”奥德修斯思考了半晌，想从长官脸上看出什么蛛丝马迹，“报告长官，我应该带了毕业典礼的时候穿的正装。”

长官似乎很不满意，但是经过几秒面色不佳的沉默后改变了主意，大力拍了拍他的肩膀：“毕业时候穿的也好！看自己的学生长大的样子也是一种幸福吧。”

“长官，我不是很明白……”

“怎么，你不是喀戎中校的学生吗？我看资料上这么写的。他再过几个小时就要到了，你就地解散，回去准备一下，过会儿我叫人带你去欢迎会接待。”

奥德修斯设想过很多重逢的画面，这样怪异仓促的再会不在其中。他一路狂奔回睡眠舱，在室友堆满杂物的床底翻找自己的行李箱。旧的正装没有熨过，奥德修斯根本没考虑他还会穿驾驶服以外的东西，打包行李的时候也只是想带上一点回忆。衬衣只有一件，硬质的、扣子少了一颗，幸亏他还洗过，曾经留有的痕迹现在看来真的有点见不得人。时针转得很快，等他慢悠悠回顾完和老师上次见面的场景，跟约定时间就差了半小时。奥德修斯翻出一个平底锅烧热，迅速抹了一遍衣服上的皱褶，一边叼着发夹四处找香味剂。他对着镜子穿衣梳理，动作的时候感到衣服非常不合身，胸前的扣子也很难扣齐整，但这已经是他能做到的最好了。接待人员来敲门时，他几乎是开足马力冲了出去。

海面上平静无风。接待的队伍排成两排，人数不多但阵仗不小，军衔高过中校的也有一位，可见海军对来者的重视程度——毕竟，这代表着开战时刻。运输机很快就出现在视野，下来的人只有两名，都提着白色的金属箱，在长长的甲板那头是两个小色块。奥德修斯站得直直的，本应目视前方，但他老忍不住往甲板上看，数着来人的步伐，看着色块越变越大。终于，寒暄声抵达了他的左侧。年轻人抬起眼睛，喀戎就从他面前走过，比他记忆中矮了许多。不，是因为他长高了。老师没有认出他吗？奥德修斯忍不住伸手轻轻碰了一下对方拿箱子的右手，喀戎立刻看了过来，然而比起重逢的惊喜，他的表情更像是惊慌，只是短短一瞬，他的瞳孔黯了一下，让奥德修斯感到恐惧。

“你……”喀戎迟疑着，发觉人们异样的目光，他又舒展了眉眼，但怎么看都像是在假笑，“好久不见，你长大了好多，奥德修斯。”

“这个小伙子是中校的学生吗？”舰长问道，转而称赞，“那难怪了，一等一的青年才俊啊。他现在是我们MS部队的少尉，驾驶的是队长机。”

“原来如此。”喀戎点点头，把箱子换到了左手，这个小动作也被奥德修斯看在眼里，“在我不知道的时候，你们都找到了正确的方向呢。我很高兴，奥德修斯。”

但你的眼神不是这么说的。奥德修斯紧咬下唇，几乎尝到血的味道。他费劲力气才让自己听起来不那么讽刺：“谢谢您的点评，中校。”喀戎垂下眼不再看他，轻轻“嗯”了一声就转身继续走向舰内。身边的长官踹了他一脚：“你是怎么回事？让你来接待，你怎么还给中校甩脸色？你不知道他的战时权力有多大吗？”末了又恨恨地补充：“等下宴会的时候好好表现。我们小队的命可就交代在他手上，别给我丢人！”

奥德修斯设想过那么多种重逢的画面。温柔的、野蛮的、理性的、激情的，他的记忆还停留在喀戎第一次向他求爱的时刻。但有些事情悄然改变——屏幕上播放着沉没的“珀耳塞福涅”号最后的宴会影像，水漫进船舱，乐队依然在演奏，每个人都各得其所，不怕末日降临。一个年轻人跑进来。他的帽子被水冲走，上衣也不知所踪，在歪斜的地板上四肢并用地爬行，艰难行进到乐队面前。他抓起其中两人的手向外逃。提琴声和萨克斯声戛然而止，大水撞破舷窗形成大漩涡，瞬间吞没了一切。“那两人是谁？”身边交头接耳，“听说救人的那个上尉是中校以前在训练营的学生，是不是他……？”

“我听说‘珀耳塞福涅’号上混进了敌方的人。会不会是他们……那中校他……？”

赫拉克勒斯来信时偶尔会提到一些事情。他不能写得太敏感，但奥德修斯总能读出他的深意。“绳索剪断，鸟儿自由了。”他写道，“但不要忘记浇水。你们会明白的。”于是奥德修斯在十九岁的时候就切断了和大部分人的联系。他只跟固定的几人来往，而在他们天各一方以后，这样的日子让他年轻的心过度损耗、近乎凋零。喀戎的影子在他眼前摇晃着，像侍者手里的香槟酒，保持着摇摇欲坠的平衡。或许是他自己。托盘掉到地上，玻璃杯和酒撒落，变成一地火光。奥德修斯感到没来由的慌乱，他想去兜住那些滚动的灯芯，但它们散开得太快了。有人抵住他的背向外走，倒灌的冷风吹走了他骤然发作的惊恐。奥德修斯想要道谢，但站在他身后的正是那个该死的刺激源。他又要无法呼吸了。

“从什么时候开始的？”喀戎问道。他们隔着两步左右的距离，奥德修斯注意到他宽阔的肩背恰好挡住了宴会厅的窗口：“是……报告长官，是两年前。”两年前他开始做梦。他梦到他没做过的事情，当然，有一些是他想做却又没有勇气付诸现实的，而更多的是周而复始的生与死。他在晚上一遍遍死去，又无数次被唤醒，但他身边是空的，他的身上是空的，只有被冷汗浸湿的衣衫和嗡鸣的起降机提醒他生命的真实。可他是真的吗？他需要谁来告诉他这个答案。

喀戎在叹息。奥德修斯仿佛站在他自己身旁注视他们之间发生的事情。他的身体停摆了，等待四肢的提线告诉他如何行动，他不懂那是什么——他的老师没有帮助他。于是提线断开了，就在此刻。

“您没什么想说的吗，喀戎中校？”奥德修斯开口，极为响亮、嘶哑、不知廉耻，“在过去的那些年，我渴求您，这具身体，这颗心我都不再独占，我就像是缩在我自己灵魂的角落里看着您靠近……您本该和我保持距离的，不是吗？但您总是给我希望，呼唤我、吸引我，一次又一次，我没有其他的选择！”

“奥德修斯……”

“现在是为什么？您移情别恋了吗？还是说，我不再符合您的喜好了？”青年一把扯开上衣纽扣。他已经变得高大健壮，双眼和喀戎几乎平视，燃烧着爱恨交织的火焰。他的愤怒好似一种破釜沉舟的蛮勇，喀戎向后退了一步，他立刻跟上来，瞬间缩小两人之间的距离。然而只过了一秒，奥德修斯便停住了。他震惊地睁大眼，喀戎微微仰头看他，目光折射着粼粼海水，像是在流泪般。

“中校，我……”

“嘘……别说话。”喀戎并拢手指按住他的嘴唇，覆上来亲吻自己的指尖。鼻息隔着薄薄的一层皮肉和骨骼吹拂奥德修斯的脸颊，他的胸口也被喀戎军服上的口袋若有似无地磨蹭，这是可怕的折磨，但他必须忍耐——如果有谁见过喀戎方才的表情，他们就能明白那双眼中暗含的恳求有多么难以拒绝。

“你是特别的，奥德修斯。你一直都是。”喀戎说，声音埋没在唇齿间，似乎在努力吞咽着什么，“你没有做错任何事。这一切——都是我的错。”

他再次后退。奥德修斯没有追上去，愣愣地看着喀戎转身走回宴会厅。很多人围着他敬酒、聊天、欢笑，很多人背着他低语、沉思、哀叹，而他独自伫立，像个道标一样。

清晨四点半，“雅典娜”号从阵型中脱离，与巡洋舰“波塞冬”号一起在浓雾中朝登陆点进发。MS部队分作三小队，两股空中投放至指定地点，一股由海上按原路线前进抢滩。运输机的噪声被海面以及雾气缓冲和吸收，升空过程十分顺利。指挥艇也按时释放，闪烁着穿透力极强的红光，很快沉入水下潜航。

作为空二队的临时作战队长，奥德修斯的机库开启时间最早，筹备也最为细化。突击部队并不知道自己面对的是什么。奥德修斯时常为信息的缺失辗转反侧，但是除他以外，没人认为这有什么不对。他擅自改造了定位系统，扩大陆路搜索范围，即便常被批判思维过于天马行空，他也坚信自己做的是必要的事。

太阳初升时，空一、空二队抵达指定坐标上空。奥德修斯在一号弹射口待机，仔细观察海滩与密林交汇处的地形。随着倒数归零，白色的MS在音爆的轰鸣中向高空射出，然而有什么东西如炮弹一样突然撞到运输平台侧翼，一阵天旋地转后，奥德修斯感到自己像被干洗机绞进皮带缝隙里的破布般死死扣在驾驶座上，视线瞬间被深绿色的枝叶淹没，头盔也受到沉重的一击，几乎立刻让他失去意识。机枪和人类士兵的呐喊从密林深处响起。第三股MS小队从海上纷纷登陆，交火刹那间抵达海滩。报错音在奥德修斯耳边疯狂炸响，他颤抖着掀开破碎的护目镜，感到颈椎被严重挫伤，难以动弹。木马横在枝干间，离地面还有不小的距离，变形也被阻碍，他只能盘算暂时离开驾驶舱以寻找落地点。

一阵突如其来的地震帮了他一把。几根枯枝在木马的侧方断裂，奥德修斯猛踩踏板并启动变形程序，白色MS以一个坠机姿势狠狠向前栽到地上。一把光束军刀破空而来，锁定了驾驶舱，只是毫厘之差就能送他升天。奥德修斯瞪着插进他背后的那把巨刃，难以置信：敌方竟然也有MS！他迅速向后撤退，对方将刀刃上劈，直接撕裂了木马的右侧驱动装置。情急之中，奥德修斯以攻为守，打开MS胸前的巨口，使用了一发弥足珍贵的等离子炮。对方却仿佛预料到什么，向一旁的密林跑去，白光瞬间在林海开出一条大道，直通向铺满巨岩的远山。

显然，那架敌方MS拥有光学迷彩，适合在树林中打游击。而白色的木马就像在空地上大喊着来追我的羊羔一般，被捕获或者消灭只是时间问题。奥德修斯在思考，他也进行过不少MS模拟对战，熟知己方MS型号的弱点。但是敌军的MS有什么特殊之处，他没有任何已知情报。他的呼叫装置被毁了，增援遥遥无期，在单兵作战中，光靠勇气是无法确保生存的。他索性也往密林深处退去，静立着等待对方自己现身。

不知过去多久，奥德修斯感到脸上的血凝固了，牵动他的面部肌肉。身上在发冷，向来操作精密的手指也抖得不像话。他想到梦里的死亡，不知道如果自己真的死在这里，人们会怎么悼念他。或者他们也会嘲笑他的脆弱，第一次出战就把自己交待了，甚至没能添上一星半点的战功。但他不在乎。他只希望喀戎不要亲手把他写上阵亡名单，变成转头就忘的一个数字，就像他的宿舍墙面上那些。

他还有那么多事情想做。

他不想死。

奥德修斯咬紧牙关，脱掉头盔，把护目镜的碎片摘干净，手脚并用地将金属掰弯，制成简易的支架固定自己的颈椎。他简直难以呼吸，伤痛恶狠狠地捶打他的太阳穴，连带着眼角也突突跳动。但他的手指奇迹般地稳定下来，紧握操纵杆。十字准星一闪，一个黑影倏地越出，红色的警报骤然响起，他们互相瞄准了彼此。

弹射舱门打开，随着一声炸响，奥德修斯开启了背部喷射口，借爆炸的冲力“砰”地落到敌军MS的身上。木马低低趴在隐蔽处。以木马形态强行使用高火力武器的结果是头部的监视器全部融化，但这发全力发射的等离子炮还是精准地将脱离了迷彩保护的敌军MS下体轰飞，而对方的准星往上偏离了目标。奥德修斯猛踹脚底的金属板，待驾驶舱裸露出来时一枪射烂了保护锁，掀开舱门。一个细长的人影静静躺在坍塌的驾驶座上，头歪向一边，断裂的操纵杆像射落的长枪插在他腹部，血流如注。

奥德修斯伸手探向他的头盔。那人突然惊醒，用难以想象的蛮力拖住奥德修斯的手臂，把他拽倒在舱门边缘。三声枪响，那人又倒了回去，奥德修斯不得不再次启动喷射器向上起跳，站到舱门上方，避开对方的双臂，一把拽掉了他的护目镜。

世界仿佛静止了。远方的交火声变大变响，几乎就在身侧回鸣。奥德修斯差点拿不住手里的枪，双腿一软跪坐在舱门边。那人用同样的视线回看他，嘴里咕噜咕噜冒着血泡，毫无疑问是在大笑。他就站在镜子里，那张脸从彼端浮现出来，他不明白这是什么。

“啊……果然是你啊。”那人吞着鲜红的液体，吐出来更多，徒劳无功却坚不可摧，“知道真相的感觉如何？”

“你是……这是怎么回事？你到底是谁？”

“我是谁？我是奥德修斯啊。或者说，我曾经是。这只是个视角问题。”他似乎早已备好答案，只等奥德修斯发问，“换我问你了。你是谁？”

“我是……”奥德修斯语塞，他当然可以反驳对方，说这一切都是骗局，但是长久的疑问主宰了他，他说不出话。

那人又咕噜咕噜地笑了，喘息声盖过炮火，被奥德修斯的恐惧放得更大。他说，对于自己的出生，你能记得什么？

记得什么？奥德修斯回忆起那颗泛着微光的茧。他想起寒冷、绝望和将他带出疼痛的双手。这是他的出生吗？在那之前还有什么，奥德修斯记不起来了。但他一直以来都忽略了缺失的那片拼图，他一厢情愿地依恋喀戎的怀抱。

“喀戎、喀戎，总是喀戎。”那人不屑地嗤笑，某种冷酷的真实从中探出触须，如附骨之蛆般让人悚然，“他会抱你吗？或者牵你的手、纵容你无止境的接近，他是不是还告诉你，你是特别的？”

你是特别的，奥德修斯。喀戎柔和低沉的嗓音还在他耳边萦绕，可那到底是什么意思？

奥德修斯的大脑似乎停止了运作。他呆呆地看着自己的手，他无法理解眼前的现实。茧中孕育过多少个像他一样的孩子？和他有一样的面孔、一样的记忆，他们都曾在喀戎的教导中长大，甚至和他一样向喀戎要求过分的宠爱——这种事情他要怎么相信？

“噢，别傻了。”那人继续说，似乎享受着他的痛苦，“你就像一条养熟了的狗，他朝你招招手，你就疯了一样跟着他跑。但你知道他是谁吗？或者，你知道他是 _什么_ 吗？那老东西活得怕不是比这片海洋还久。难道你就没想过他为什么会有一条尾巴……”

“闭嘴！”奥德修斯扣动了扳机，他大口喘气，如一条脱水的鱼。在他下方，另一个奥德修斯咯咯地笑着，咕噜咕噜，像是唱歌一般：“我曾经有过提线……而今我自由了。*”

血液冒泡的声音停止了。奥德修斯扔掉枪，跳到地上，踉踉跄跄地跑进树丛中把胃里所有东西全倒了出来。他想要嚎啕大哭，但是他没有哭泣的理由。他知道了无人知晓的真实，而他也明白他该向谁去求证这一点。没有人能够阻挡他的脚步，那就是他在不可预知的未来定下的锚，只要他还在前进，就一定会到达他想去的地方。

喀戎，你终将告诉我方向，无论你愿不愿意。

*《匹诺曹》动画插曲


	3. 叛逃

黑黢黢的海面上漂浮着巨大的堡垒。“波塞冬”号破浪前行，四面遮光板全部竖起，躲避敌军的搜索。白天的战役以胜利收场，阵亡人数远远小于预期，归功于MS部队破格的持久战能力。然而几名失踪者的消息还是让人心神不宁。无论是战死还是被捕获，军方都必须得到一个结果，以应对任何突发状况。陆军已经占领了敌人的根据地，此时正在清点缴获物资。搜救部队也还漂流着，平静无波的亚特兰蒂斯海下，电波暗潮涌动。

一架MS出现在海平线上。

船头的领航员发现了它破败的机身，立刻喊来舰长作定夺。在多方确认该MS是早上出击且失联的奥德修斯的机体后，“波塞冬”号放出了接驳船，由小型护卫舰引导着向MS发出救援信号。巡洋舰的炮筒暗中对准驾驶舱的位置，舰长派人去通知机库做好接应准备，在一派紧张的氛围中，木马停泊在格纳库的左前方。驾驶员打开舱门挥了挥手，示意自己安全无害。

医疗兵给他做了简单处理，试图劝说他转移到治疗室做进一步的检查，但是奥德修斯拒绝了。他四处寻找舰长的身影，并在对方靠近时问道：“中校呢？我有紧急情况要报告。”

“为了找你们几个废物，中校指挥搜救直到刚刚才返航。”他的长官闻言皱着眉凑过来，神情怪异，“有什么特殊情况，你要先向我报告。你一整天都跑到哪去了？”

奥德修斯没理他，继续对舰长追问：“中校人在哪？这件事非常重要，我必须向他单独报告。”

“他应该回自己的休息舱了，我劝你还是明天再……哎，你这小子怎么回事？给我站住！”

所有的休息舱都藏在大圆门的后面，据说是为了防止偷袭导致舰身沉没、海水倒灌的情况。奥德修斯四处敲门，在一片骂骂咧咧声中边道歉边往前走，最后来到一间圆门洞开的舱体前。他看了看头顶触控灯的绿光，直接迈步闯进去。舱门应声而开，昏黄的阅读灯顺着海潮的节奏摇曳，桌前的男人撑着头小憩，原本应该是静谧而美好的画面，却被奥德修斯毫不犹豫地打破。他把手里还带着玻璃渣的头盔劈头盖脸扔了过去。

喀戎被他砸醒，迟钝地摸了摸划伤的脸颊，这才把目光转向站在门口的青年，木然的表情放松下来。

“你没事就好。”男人说着，捡起直冲他面门来的凶器瞧了瞧，“这是什么？”

“我更想听你的答案。”

喀戎皱眉，他还从没听过奥德修斯用这样的口吻和他说话，有些不明所以。他来回翻动那个焦黑的头盔，终于在内衬发现了一行小字，似乎是一个名字。他对着灯光仔细研读，半晌后，露出了极为复杂的神色，介于笑和不笑、惊诧与了然之间，就像有好几个人在同时拉扯他的脸，抢夺他的表达权。最后他止住这个异样的表情，回到他平日里波澜不惊的样子，把头盔递还给奥德修斯。

“上面写着你的名字。但我猜这不是你的？”

“不要说废话。”奥德修斯牙关紧咬，他想把狠啐一口的冲动咽回去，但是实在做不到，于是他被自己呛得咳嗽起来，“……你知道这是什么。你知道他是谁。”

喀戎没在听他说话，只是看着虚空中的某个点发呆。

“你没有什么要对我说的吗，中校？”

“嗯？……抱歉。”喀戎把眼神转回奥德修斯身上，摇摇头，“你想让我说什么？”

奥德修斯对他的反应感到出离愤怒，挤出一个冷笑：“从头说起如何？从那个训练营开始，从‘茧’到底是什么开始，从我究竟是谁、你究竟是谁开始，怎么样？”

“训练营就是字面意义。每个像你这样出生、或者你更想听到的词是‘被制造’出来的孩子都会去那里受观察，被判断为失败品的那些就会进行集中销毁。”喀戎交叉十指，看着奥德修斯的身侧，在说出“销毁”时，他似乎闪了下眼睛，“销毁的方法就是‘茧’。其实它本不应该有名字。很久以前，有个孩子回忆起了自己躺在冷冻舱里的样子。他的销毁被意外终止，在他短暂的一生中一直告诉身边的人，他是从茧里出生的。于是人们也采纳了这个说法，除了更雅观外，似乎还有表达浴火重生之意。但从现实来讲，失败品均被置于冷冻舱内，排放到穹顶之外，在太空永久漂流——那样既不是生，也不是死的命运。”

“我一直以来都有对于‘茧’的记忆。这代表我也是一个失败品吗？”

喀戎不满地看了他一眼：“那是种过于单一的评判方式，我并不认同。每个孩子都有独到之处，看不见那些，却偏要以成功或者失败来归类，这本身就是对生命的蔑视。”

“这是你的辩解吗，中校？”奥德修斯问道，“维护这个制度的你，教导我们、把我们推上战场的你，为什么当初会选择救我？我只是被扫落的枯枝败叶，像垃圾一样堆在路旁等待被处理。这些年以来我扪心自问，那么多的面孔中你为什么选中了我的，我以为这是巧合，我是如此幸运的幸存者，必须要付出同等的代价才能心安理得地活下去。可如今看起来并不是这样。我的幸存从来不是一个巧合。你选择我，就像你选择了前一个。我们是什么？是同一个型号的量产货，又或者，因为某种特殊的目的而模仿了同样的外表？而这个目的，对你又有什么样的意义？”

喀戎陷入了漫长的沉默。他睁大眼睛，目光却没有聚焦在任何事物上，蓝色的双瞳漫散如同一瓶被打翻在地的墨水，摇摇荡荡、无处安放。奥德修斯对于这样的喀戎感到陌生，心脏迟来地开始疼痛，但他咬紧牙关坚挺着。很久以后男人才再次有了动作。他起身朝奥德修斯走来，又稍稍偏离轨道，伸手划开了自己的舱门。

“别再来了，奥德修斯。”他低声道，“我没什么能教你的了。”

_亚特兰蒂斯海，海军精英三师，驻军。_

前来支援的医疗部队把许久未见的阿斯克勒庇俄斯带到了奥德修斯身边。几年过去，瘦弱的白发少年长成了雷厉风行的白发青年。他在空地上忙碌，像一只永动的陀螺，奥德修斯来找他时，他正拿着一只空心的塑料杆，单手掰断后直接插上一名得了气胸的伤员的胸口。

“别站着看，过来帮忙。”阿斯克勒庇俄斯头也没回，把身上还插着一根塑料杆的伤员留给他处理，自己走向了下一个躺在地上的倒霉蛋。奥德修斯连忙跑过去抬防水布，小心翼翼地把人拖到器械区，深怕再让断裂的骨头伤到哪个内脏。

陆军没有找到什么有用的资源。奥德修斯是经过一段时间无休止的查证和思考才确认他们到底在和谁作战。“反抗军”——已经晋升陆军少校的赫拉克勒斯提点他。但即使是赫拉克勒斯也说不清这场战争究竟持续了多久，又或者，反抗军是一群什么样的人。活捉、俘虏，奥德修斯从未见过。他唯一亲眼目睹的敌人长着和他一模一样的脸。就是这件事让他彻夜难眠，不仅仅是因为二人你死我活的命运，而是为了更多人，其中也许还有与他们别无二致的面容。

阿斯克勒庇俄斯安置好外伤患者后终于抽空和老朋友打了个招呼。他上下打量奥德修斯，评价道：“你看上去像刚被卡车碾过。不过根据你们的伤员情况，倒也能够理解。你站近一点。”奥德修斯走过去打算拥抱对方，却被一双铁钳一样的手扭住脖子。青年军医徒手把他错位很久的颈椎给掰直了，剧痛和眩晕当场就把他放倒在地，他也顾不得丢脸，放声尖叫。

“我很温柔的。”几分钟后，在奥德修斯奋力指责的目光中，军医自我辩白道，“但是我更注重效率。不要用那种被欺负的小鸡仔的表情对着我，我又不是喀戎老师，才不会因为这个就偏爱你。”他在讲话的时候还顺手给一名承重过度导致手腕脱臼的护士接了骨，那人闷哼一声就又投入了工作中，他回头对奥德修斯露出一个“看见没”的眼神。

“偏爱？”奥德修斯翻身坐起，不得不承认对方妙手回春，他现在腰酸背痛全都好了不少，“别有用心还差不多。如果不是他最近老躲着我，我才不会放过他呢。这个骗子。”

军医古怪地盯着他，良久才开口：“你和老师之间发生了什么？”

“说来话长……”

阿斯克勒庇俄斯说得没错。自从上次出战以来，奥德修斯过得就像被卡车反复碾压的小石子，没有一刻不颠簸在怀疑和矛盾中。他时常回忆和喀戎的相处，每个细节而今看来都像是阴谋诡计，他甚至悲哀地意识到自己长期以来的求爱都源于某种无微不至的严密操控。他们有足够大的年龄差距——讽刺的是，奥德修斯根本不知道喀戎究竟活了多少年——同样，他们对这个世界的理解也是极其不对等的。可是，他又实在想不通喀戎为什么会始终如一地包容他，几乎给他任何他想要的东西，却从未要求过回报。这仿佛暗示了一个超越他自身存在的理由。奥德修斯对此知之甚少，但是喀戎一定从他身上看到了别的东西，才让这段空中楼阁般的关系延续至今。这些话他没对人说过，他找不到可以促膝长谈的对象，但是阿斯克勒庇俄斯的出现让他有了倾诉欲，竹筒倒豆子般地把自己的烦恼都讲了出来。白发青年托着下巴思索，半晌后问：“所以你们就这样闹翻了？”

奥德修斯蹙眉：“我不觉得是这么轻描淡写的说法……”

“抱歉，我不是那个意思。我在想喀戎老师最后对你说的那句话——在我的印象中，他好像很少这样拐弯抹角。”

“我猜他只是在敷衍我而已。不管我做什么，他都把我当成小孩子来看，我已经受够了。”

阿斯克勒庇俄斯宽慰地拍拍他的肩：“想知道我的意见吗？”

“别卖关子。”

“我不能说我的想法是正确的，毕竟你和阿喀琉斯陪在他身边的时候比我们其他人都久，照理说你应该比我更了解他。但无论如何我也是他的学生。我不认为他会刻意和你绕弯子。他不可以选择沉默吗？还是你隐瞒了你其实是用刀子逼他的事实？”

奥德修斯抱起双臂靠在礁石上。军医很快就被叫走，离开前扔给他一个小巧的补给包，做了个打电话的手势。保持联络。白发青年摇摇手，一路小跑向器械区拿新的手套和注射器。

如果喀戎不是在敷衍或者逃避他的话——奥德修斯起身，回头朝临时指挥所眺望。若是阿斯克勒庇俄斯说的没错，那么喀戎的意思其实是赞同了他的推测。但是身为军人，亦或是幕后的指导者之一，喀戎无法直截了当地把真相透露给他，那个人就是如此克制又慷慨的老师。奥德修斯得到了点拨，至于背后的原因，他已经是一名毕业生，必须靠自己去发掘了。

_临时指挥所，二层。_

“中校，这是您要的监控资料。”

喀戎看着摆在桌面上的几叠录像，点点头，解散了前来报告的中尉。他推开转椅向海滩望去，一群细小的蚂蚁杂乱无章地爬行，其中有一两只静止不动，像是被无形的重负压制着。他知道要找的是谁。

他依然享有步兵精英一师和海军精英三师的临时指挥权。这在战时是一种相当专断的权力，因此前来刺探他的人多如牛毛。越是大权独揽，越是召显最为脆弱的防线。喀戎必须称赞这些孩子的勇敢和聪慧，即便这意味着他们之间要产生胜者与败者，乃至生者与死者。为了取胜，他也不必刻意去做什么。静观其变就是最好的策略。他有足够的时间，而那些孩子们并没有。

他从书架上取下一本牛皮封面的活页夹放在桌面上，又从上衣口袋里拿出钢笔，斜插进侧边笔套。准备好后他穿上大衣，从门口安静地离开，把门虚掩起来。笼子已经支起，只等猎物推倒木杆，让大幕落下。

_临时指挥所，地下一层。_

一个人影坐在废弃的盥洗池边缘，对着手电光翻动腿上的纸张，柔软的白色发丝像一团微亮的水母，在夜色的海洋中沉浮。他盯着某一页看了很久，沉思着，把玩手里的钢笔，最后长出了一口气，面色凝重地按动一个小黑匣。几段沙沙声过去，黑匣子安静下来，只有细弱的呼吸吹动对讲口。

“你要找的东西在我这里。”他说，一边关上活页夹，“你们打算什么时候告诉我真相？”

那头传来轻笑。

“如果可以，你最好一直蒙在鼓里。但你迟早会发现的。不然为什么在宿舍里留下那些东西？”

“我本没有打算留给别人。非要说的话，大概是兴趣使然。那么，你们找到他们了吗？”

“进展缓慢，所以我才来铤而走险。你在哪里？”

奥德修斯抬头看看天花板：“地下一层。你最好动作快一点，我可不想给你做替死鬼。”他把钢笔旋开一条缝隙，露出闪烁的光点，塞进盥洗池的出水口。不出两分钟，洗手间的门被打开，阿斯克勒庇俄斯探出头来，朝他示意。

“你确定要这么做？”军医问道，声音在面罩下听不清楚，“不想和喀戎老师为敌的话，现在离开还来得及。我就算被抓了也不会把你供出去的。”

奥德修斯把活页夹递给他，反问道：“你呢？你确定你要这么做？”

阿斯克勒庇俄斯撕下活页纸翻了翻，扔掉了皮夹，把纸张收到胸前的衣服里：“我是以救人为己任的医生，无法容忍生产战争、带来死亡的机制存在。但这是一条不归路，奥德修斯，你没有必要和我们陪葬。”

“如果我留在这里，会有不一样的结局吗？”奥德修斯握住老朋友的手轻轻摇了摇，“那天以后我时常想，也许我们这样的生命，就是战争中的人类悲哀的变种*。但生命原本应该是自由的。我不是战争的工具，我要反抗被人操纵的命运。这就是我想做的事情。”

“走吧。”他说，拉着好友的手向走廊的尽头奔跑。

_“波塞冬”号巡洋舰，停泊中。_

机库门紧闭，奥德修斯拉开电路板检查，来回试错。阿斯克勒庇俄斯在睡得七倒八歪的守卫们旁望风。药本身也是毒，当身边人又一次拿眼神指责他时，军医辩解道，化学物质是没有心灵的，好坏全看使用者的意志。算你厉害。奥德修斯翻着白眼，最后一次擦亮电线，机库门悄然划开，里面黑洞洞的，只能看见钢铁巨兽们高耸的轮廓。

比了个分头行动的暗号，两人默契地在两边寻找白色木马MS的踪迹。就在此时灯光亮起来，机库门也轰然关闭，两侧的通道洞开，形成了围追堵截之势。不过来人暂且只有一名，手里端着枪，平静地注视他们。

“喀戎……中校。”

喀戎微微点头，转向阿斯克勒庇俄斯：“看来你的阵亡确实是伪造的。”

“老师相信了的话，就是真的。”

“我相信的原因是尸检报告。但既然你还站在我面前，那么我猜你也遇到了一样的情况？”他用枪口指指奥德修斯，“再精密的机器也有犯错的时候。”

“被老师抓到了现行也没办法。”阿斯克勒庇俄斯向前走了一步，摊开双手，“情报就在我身上，怎么处置，悉听尊便。”

喀戎笑了：“我必须夸奖你们的诱饵战术，非常成功，也欺骗了我。但是一场战役胜利的前提，是知道自己的胜利标准。这点我教过你们，没有还给我吧？”

“您的教导我们从未忘记。”

“很好。那么我就直入主题了。赫拉克勒斯在哪里？”

奥德修斯瞪大眼睛：喀戎全都知道了。他们费尽心思留下踪迹，只为给里应外合的战友争取时机，但是喀戎早就明白了他们的目的。怪不得亲卫队迟迟没有动作，懂得声东击西的人从来就不只有他们。

“奥德修斯，你又如何呢？”喀戎的目光落到他身上，“踏出这一步，军队是不会放过你的，你应该清楚自己行为的后果。后悔吗？”

年轻人绷紧了脊背。他听见了叹息声，似乎从遥远的地方传来。他摇摇头。

咔哒一声，喀戎打开了手枪保险，枪口微微抬起。灯光闪烁了一下，一个人影从大开的通道蓦然窜出，喀戎惊讶地回头查看。与此同时，枪响了。男人向前踉跄一步，跪坐在地，腿上鲜血淋漓。人影撞了过来，一脚将掉在地上的枪踢给奥德修斯，手里的枪口顶住喀戎的额头。他大喊：“坐上MS，快走！”

“你们这些孩子啊……”喀戎有些无奈地笑了，“总有一天都会离开的。”

“十分抱歉，老师。让您失望了。”黑发青年说着，把引爆器举到面前，“您的部下都在外等候，只要我们安全离开，炸弹就会像还没孵出来的小鸟一样安静。”

喀戎摇摇头：“你一直都很优秀，赫拉克勒斯。你从未让我失望过。”他再次看向奥德修斯：“你们都是。”

奥德修斯挣开好友的手，三步并作两步跑到喀戎身前，用手按住男人腿上的枪伤，试图止住汩汩血流。他的老师把他抱进怀中，脸颊紧贴着他的，低沉的嗓音在他耳边隆隆作响：“我对你只有一个要求，奥德修斯——不要后悔自己今日的选择。”

他哽咽起来。

“我会的。”

喀戎放开手。“走吧。”他说，“我依然为你们骄傲。”

木马即刻启动，巨大的喷射口往后释放出白气，撞向通往自由的铁壁。“波塞冬”号剧烈摇晃，机库被冲力撕裂，整条战舰向海潮倾斜过去。士兵们齐刷刷冲进来，上尉们大声指挥追捕，均被喀戎制止。男人站起身，漠然地看了一眼被血浸湿的裤管，没让医疗人员靠近。

“通知炮兵部队，在确认反抗军根据地之后立刻进行火力覆盖。派驱逐舰追踪这个坐标，必要的时候可以使用导弹轰炸。”他丢给上尉一个闪着红光的定位器，转身走向机库门。上尉在他身后问：“不需要留活口吗？”

喀戎没有停步：“这是剿灭行动，无需将俘虏作为第一要务。”他想了想，又补充一句：“自由的代价是高昂的，人人都要知道这个道理。”

*出自《机动战士高达》


	4. 偿还

朝霞逐渐升起，照亮了远处地面上的景象。经过两次小型地震，火山口还飘着浓烟。这里绝不是一个整顿反击战的好处所——在来人眼中，每一颗下落的火山微粒都像抱残守缺的牺牲者的决心。

一阵旋风就这样刮到面前。奥德修斯刚跳出驾驶舱，当场被撞了个趔趄，一名脸上涂满油彩的士兵直接把他连人带甲举到半空，大笑：“这小子也来了，哈哈！真有你的，赫拉克勒斯！”

赫拉克勒斯叹着气从旁边走过：“跟我可没关系，昨天以前我都不知道他在哪里。具体情况你去问阿斯克勒庇俄斯。”军医跟着他小跑，一边动手掏胸前哗哗作响的活页纸：“别玩了，阿喀琉斯，我们还有一堆事情要处理，快点交接然后到伊阿宋那儿集合。”

“行行行，知道了。”阿喀琉斯把人放下，仍然细致地观察了一番才退开，“好家伙，上次见到你的时候你才——嗯，这么一点？”他比划自己的肋骨下方：“你是吃了膨化剂了？”

“那时候你也就这么点吧！”奥德修斯手掌朝下一按，“这还没几年过去，我看你才是插在化肥上了。”

“靠，有点恶心。”阿喀琉斯撇撇嘴，像小孩一样吐舌头，“说真的，我还以为你不会来呢，之前他们提到要拉你入伙，我一直都投反对票。没想到你主动出现了。”他用力拍拍奥德修斯的肩膀：“看来你们说服喀戎老师了？”

“如果你的意思是赫拉克勒斯用枪顶着他的头，他不得不放我们离开，又没派人追过来是欲擒故纵的话，那算是‘说服’了吧。”

阿喀琉斯眨眨眼，消化了一下这段话，猛然回头看了一眼隐藏在密林后的军帐，半晌后收紧五指，攥得奥德修斯右肩生疼：“你是说他决定和我们为敌？”

“恭喜你已经学会抢答了。”奥德修斯翻了个白眼，“他是军人，又不是来抓你逃课的体育老师，对于敌人怎么会有法外开恩的可能性。你都只长了身体，没长脑子吗？”

阿喀琉斯“啧”了一声，肉眼可见的怒火在他脸上蔓延，衬得绿色的油彩变得更绿了：“我非要把伊阿宋那小子揍扁不可！”

“为什么要揍我啊，你这个暴力狂！”金发青年在半空挣扎了几秒，又在众人七手八脚的救援中摔到桌板上，起身一边吱哇乱叫一边揉屁股，“赫拉克勒斯，你说句话嘛！”

一直看着他们胡闹的前陆军少校扶额叹气，脸色黑得像墨汁，显然是不想加入其中一起变傻。帐外有人悄悄靠近，奥德修斯掀起帐门去看，发现几名似乎曾经有过一面之缘的士兵匆匆跑开。

“啊，北边那个混账，怎么又把手下拱到这边来了，是狗吗？”阿喀琉斯听到动静也探出头，朝营地北方大喊，“赫克托尔，你是狗吧！”一颗石子儿闻声从远处射了过来，以雷霆万钧之势……卡在了地上。阿喀琉斯哼了哼，缩回去，撂下一句：“给你打你都打不中。”你还挺骄傲呗。奥德修斯两眼发直，瞪着地上密密麻麻聚在一起的小石坑，每一发都力透地表，怎么看那片形状都像是在竖中指。

这个叫赫克托尔的家伙，大概也是个天才吧。

伊阿宋停止了惨叫，大家围坐在一起盯着阿斯克勒庇俄斯手里的纸张清点人名，在看到个人的名字一一出现的时候纷纷摸头捂脸。

“这……”阿喀琉斯抖腿抖得桌子都在颤动，军医在桌下踩住他的脚，一眼杀过去，“我还是不敢相信这是真的。你们还有谁见过自己的二重身吗？”

奥德修斯举起手。

伊阿宋朝他点点头，刚才两人只对了下眼神，没来得及正式打招呼：“多亏你在宿舍里留下的清单，不然我们也没法这么快弄清楚事实。”

“他们全都在这里？”奥德修斯指指帐外，几个黑影又凑到门口偷听，赫拉克勒斯拾起一块柴火丢过去，那几人立刻作鸟兽散，“我好像看见了几个眼熟的。”

“倒也不是。很多人就这样凭空蒸发了。忒修斯还在负责搜寻，估计也快回来报告了。”伊阿宋看了一眼赫拉克勒斯，“喀戎老师说过什么吗？”

赫拉克勒斯看阿斯克勒庇俄斯，军医又回头看奥德修斯，三人不约而同地摇头。

“但我记得老师对你说过关于训练营的事情吧？”阿斯克勒庇俄斯问道，对着奥德修斯，“在你质问他的时候。他有透露哪些有价值的信息吗？”

奥德修斯敲着桌面沉思。那场休息舱中的对话清晰又模糊、模糊又清晰——

“他有说过，销毁的方法是‘茧’。”

“‘茧’？那是什么东西？”阿喀琉斯撑着头，另一只手划拉着一把军用匕首，“成人用品吗？”

“你赶紧闭嘴，不说话没人把你当哑巴。”伊阿宋白眼都快翻到天上去，“拜托你讲有色笑话也看下场合。别理他，奥德，你继续说。什么是‘茧’？”

极力无视在他背后嗡嗡憋笑的赫拉克勒斯，奥德修斯向大家解释了自己对于训练营和冷冻舱的记忆。他有些疑惑，每个人看上去都是第一次听说这件事，似乎也没人记得童年时代的过往。金发青年抱起双臂靠在椅背上，良久后才开口，语速飞快，像是几根断掉的链条终于有个锁扣合上了：“我明白了。他是这么说的吧，‘失败品会被集中销毁’。但他没说过‘失败品’都在训练营中？”

“你的意思是？”

“我一直不明白这场战争究竟是缘何而起。”伊阿宋向后翘起椅子腿，抱着后脑勺看向帐顶，“你也对此抱有疑问吧，奥德。定时发来的征兵命令，每次近乎一样长的阵亡名单，简直如同写好的剧本。就像是有谁拉着提线，我们前赴后继地去演一出战争剧，但是没人知道我们在和什么人作战，或者我们在抢夺什么。战利品？军饷？有谁见过或者听说过这些吗？”

“但是军方……”

“噢，说到军方。”金发青年顿了顿，偏头发问，“赫拉克勒斯，你的军衔是什么？”

“少校。”

“阿喀琉斯，你呢？”

“上尉。”

“你以前的长官呢？”

“上校——你问这个干嘛？”

“奥德修斯，喀戎老师的军衔是什么？”

“中校……啊。”青年陷入沉默。伊阿宋耸耸肩：“没人感觉奇怪吗？喀戎老师只是一个陆军中校，但他的职权未免也太大了。就算军队看中他的能力，特别给予他违背常识的职务，也无法解释……”

“常识。”奥德修斯突然出声，所有人都转头看他，“为什么你会觉得这个违背常识？”

“这真是个好问题。”伊阿宋沉吟道，“不是来源于身边的人和事，自然也不是来源于数据板，那会是什么呢？”

阿喀琉斯一脚把他的椅子蹬了回来，换来一声掉下阳台般的尖锐猫叫：“老师教过的吧？下中上，尉校将，按肩章就可以分辨了。”金发青年死死巴着椅背，一脸愤恨地瞪着害他丢脸的家伙：“那你倒是说，他为什么故意露出破绽？”阿喀琉斯完全不在意对方似乎在朝他射出千把刀的眼神，两手一摊：“所以我才说你们想多了，根本就没有什么破绽不破绽的，老师为什么要从小就骗我们？难道他早就预料我们今天会叛逃吗？他是个军人，又不是跳大神的，被你们一个个说得好像预知天命的神仙一样。”

“预知天命当然不可能，但如果他就是幕后拿着提线的人呢？”阿斯克勒庇俄斯说道，悄悄握住奥德修斯的手。奥德修斯感激地看了他一眼。“我还是赞同原先的计划。”

众人安静下来。风声吹过营地，几盏火光熄灭了。阿喀琉斯拍案而起，怒不可遏地围着帐篷转圈，好像这还不能表达他的不满，又一脚踹翻了角落的补给品，几个头盔像头颅滚落在地。赫拉克勒斯把它们捡起来摆在桌上，古铜色的脸颊浮现出一丝悲伤。他摇摇头。

“太快了。”

“兵贵神速。”伊阿宋说，合拢十指顶住下颌，目光垂到脚尖，“我们之间一定会有胜负，不是我们死，就是他们失败。”

阿喀琉斯冲回桌前，一拳捶下来，地动山摇：“那你们问问他！”青年上尉指着身边的好友，声音嘶哑、充斥着与年龄不符的苍凉：“奥德修斯，你从小就喜欢喀戎老师，你告诉我，你能动手杀了他吗？用这支枪——”他一把抽出奥德修斯腿侧的武器，那是赫拉克勒斯踢给他的、原本握在喀戎手中的枪：“亲手把子弹射进他的太阳穴。你做得到吗？”

营帐里响起一阵干呕声。奥德修斯弯下身，紧紧揪着胸口的衣服，像是要把五脏六腑全吐出去。阿斯克勒庇俄斯拍拍他的背，责难地瞟了阿喀琉斯一眼，没有说话。阿喀琉斯沉重地坐回椅子里，身体前倾，用手捂住脸：“所以我才一直劝你们，不要把他牵扯进来。你们为什么不听我的话？”

“你就是这么天真，阿喀琉斯。”伊阿宋闭上眼，“他不是我们的盟友，就是我们的敌人。至少现在我们不用担心要亲手用子弹给他开瓢了。”

阿喀琉斯闷闷地回嘴：“我总有一天要把你揍得说不出话。你这个混蛋。”

“你要是活得下来再说吧。”

“没有别的办法吗？”奥德修斯强压住依旧翻腾的恶心感，问道，“有人找到训练营的位置了吗？”

伊阿宋指指外面：“赫克托尔的部队在负责这个，根据他的说法，‘训练营’只是一个代称，也许曾经存在过，但现在已经无处可寻。或者——”他又指指头顶：“那个地方在穹顶之外的某处。奥德，我们需要你的木马。那是我们靠近天顶的唯一办法。”

“那我们能不能……”

“让喀戎老师为我们带路？我也有想过这一点。但是他会乖乖做阶下囚吗？又及，我们有这个本事把他俘虏吗？”

“说来说去你就是想杀了老师。”阿喀琉斯狠狠揉着头发，长出一口恶气，“还以为你有一点良心，没想到真的就一点！”

“那你倒是想个让他不杀了我们的办法啊！”伊阿宋吼回去，“你以为我是为自己考虑吗，你这个白痴，好好看看营地上的那些人，他们做错了什么要被销毁掉？失败品，失败品！在海上漂流的时候，他们哪个人不是拼命想要活下去？为了老师对我们的恩情，他们就要眼睁睁看着自己来之不易的生命化为泡影，这是什么良心？你想揍我，想杀了我也好，悉听尊便，但我告诉你，我已经决定了要付出这样的代价。你不是每天唠叨老师的教诲吗，那你说说，他有没有教过你‘只有死者能看到战争终结’*这句话？”

“你……”阿喀琉斯张了张嘴，又用恳求的目光看向旁边，“奥德修斯，你怎么想？”

奥德修斯的大脑在拼命运转。无数拼图的碎块闪动，棋子落下，黑白格交错，他看见自己和喀戎坐在棋盘的两端执子厮杀。你已经会解这样的残局了。喀戎笑着，把棋盘推向他，一枚白色的骑士掉到外面，他捡起来握在手中。记住，骑士的面前是没有障碍的。它最有欺骗性，也最为坚定。如果是你的话，一定能够做到像它一样。

_像它一样。_

年轻人抬起眼睛，紧盯着木马停靠的方向，点点头：“我会飞上穹顶。只要你们为我开路。”

伊阿宋长舒一口气，放下手，想了想又握住奥德修斯的手腕：“别担心，我们会拼命拖住军队的。以我们的能力，正面战肯定会失败，所以只能进行斩首行动。虽然阿喀琉斯不愿意，但他也不会阻挠你。”他显然在爆发过后有点心虚，瞟了一眼阿喀琉斯：“其他人也将尽己所能。”

赫拉克勒斯起身向帐外走去，山一样高大的背影让军帐瞬间暗了下来。阿斯克勒庇俄斯抓住他的手。

“就由我来吧。”他低声叹息，黑色卷发随他的动作摇晃，“我已经开过一枪。只是再多一枪的罪孽而已。”

“你的地面部队我们没法交给别人。”伊阿宋说，“阿斯克勒庇俄斯是最好的人选。”

“他已经暴露了。毒杀不像子弹这样安全高效，就算我被发现，还可以选择以命换命，如果他被发现的话任务就一定会失败。”

“其实我也可以……”军医想要说什么，却被一声咆哮打断：“好了好了我知道了，我去就是了！”阿喀琉斯大步向前，一把推开赫拉克勒斯，他的脸纠结成一团，悲伤和决心交织在一起：“伊阿宋是个废物，赫拉克勒斯要指挥地面部队，奥德修斯要搭乘MS去穹顶，阿斯克勒庇俄斯的动作又不够快，那不就剩我了吗？”他捋了把额前的头发，咬牙切齿：“你们总说我能躲子弹是吹的，我就让你们看看是不是属实。”

“别逞强了，阿喀琉斯。你不是说喀戎老师对你恩重如山吗？我们和军队不一样，不会逼你做不想做的事情。”

阿喀琉斯笑了：“你这会儿又良心发现了，还真是不凑巧，我已经下定决心了。”他展臂指向四周，就像战壕前的稻草人，透着螳臂挡车的豪迈：“我是真的讨厌你这家伙，但我发过誓，绝不会让任何一个战友死在我眼前。我阿喀琉斯从不食言。”

“我靠，你也太帅了吧。”伊阿宋下巴都快掉在地上。他意识到自己的失态和对方转瞬即逝的尴尬，立刻清了清嗓子：“但你说的没错，这里所有人的成功几率都没有你高。你还没有暴露，身手也仅次于赫拉克勒斯，除他以外要想再找一个可以近身喀戎老师的人，那就非你莫属了。”仅次于赫拉克勒斯这句话是多余的。阿喀琉斯咕哝道。黑发青年宽慰地摸摸他的脑袋。

“既然目标和人选已经决定，今天就先解散吧。具体的策略我需要再思考一下。”金发青年伸了个懒腰，紧绷的气氛放松下来。他甚至开心地挂到奥德修斯的身上：“好久不见了，今晚可以开怀畅饮……那是什么声音？”

奥德修斯也听见了。像是运输机引擎的噪音，从遥远的海潮中脱离出来，却又更快、更加迅捷，只是一念之间，他按住伊阿宋的脑袋往下躲：“小心！”

仿佛海啸轰然倒灌。浪潮把人类掀飞，如同撕裂一张树叶一样轻松。它没有声音，死人听不到它的低语，活人也早已耳聋，岩石震碎变为放射状的尘埃从他们一动不动的躯壳上扫过。奥德修斯不知过了多久才醒来，军帐塌在他身上，四面燃烧着熊熊大火。木马MS在千钧一发之际挡在了军帐前，冲击力把它的半身挤压得粉碎，它的一条前腿插到帐篷内，堪堪斜立在他们头顶。

导弹？奥德修斯咳出一口砂石和血的混合物，他胸口的脑袋动了动，伊阿宋也爬起来，一脸惊恐。

“赫拉克勒斯！阿喀琉斯！你们在哪？”

“伊阿宋！”不远处的灰烬中传来回答，有人呻吟了一声，“该死的，我的腿。”阿喀琉斯伸手摇了摇：“我在这里，来帮我一把。”

一个人影在火焰中踽踽前行，跪坐到他身边：“别动，我不想在这种地方给你截肢。”

“你多担心一下你自己，你看看你的脖子……啊！你这家伙别用力了，血都喷到我脸上了！阿斯克勒庇俄斯！”人影猛然倒了下去，与此同时，阿喀琉斯发出伤兽般的咆哮。

“这是怎么回事？”伊阿宋愣愣地看着奥德修斯，伸手摸了摸自己的头，几乎以为他在做梦。他倏地跳起，一瘸一拐地冲向阿斯克勒庇俄斯蜷缩在地上的身体，四下摸索。躺在一旁的阿喀琉斯一把抓住他的手：“你搞什么啊，快点给他止血！”

“你给我闭嘴！”伊阿宋紧咬着牙，他没搜到什么东西，又转头看奥德修斯，就在那瞬间，他的表情凝固了。

“那是什么？”

奥德修斯把手从军装的口袋里拿了出来，举到眼前。在他指缝中闪光的是一支造型古朴的钢笔。他双腿一软，跪坐在地，回想起喀戎贴着他的脸颊轻声说话，就在那个时候，他深爱的老师把定位装置悄无声息地藏在了他身上。啪嗒。喀戎落子了，推倒了白色的国王。他还没来得及把掉落的骑士放回棋盘上。

他用膝盖前行，拖着疲惫不堪、疼痛不已的身体，一步一步挪向破败的白色MS。伊阿宋朝他喊道：“你在干什么，快点把那个东西扔掉！下一波轰炸随时都有可能来，我们要赶紧撤离！”

奥德修斯经过伊阿宋身边。他经过阿喀琉斯和阿斯克勒庇俄斯身边。他经过挣扎着起身，扛起战友们向火场外逃离的赫拉克勒斯身边。白色MS的舱门大开着，等待他的归还。

“喀戎老师，你等着吧，我要让你亲手将木马带到你身边。然后我就会杀了你。”奥德修斯爬上驾驶舱，操纵着只剩下三条腿的机体离开了早已坍塌的营地。哭嚎声四起，一个个放射状圆圈外，成堆的尸首仿佛砌墙用的砖瓦，他们的名字早在多年前就被刻在了一面宿舍墙上。多么荒谬的纪念碑。他放声大喊，喊到声音嘶哑，再也说不出任何一个长句，只有喘息和啜泣声为善与恶、生与死的界限哀悼。

在这个希望渺茫的午后，奥德修斯打开通讯器。

“老师。”他低声说道，“救救我。”

他关上耳机、关上前灯、关上监视器。他把钢笔收进胸前的口袋，听着细小的芯片运转，等待运输机或者炮弹接近的声音。他快要睡着了。回到梦境里，回到温暖的双手中，回到每只飞蛾都义无反顾扑向火焰的时候。直至探照灯打在驾驶舱上。

是救援队。奥德修斯颤抖起来。他的眼睛疼得仿佛针刺，可他流不出眼泪。既是真的、也是假的，每件事情都是。每次翻涌的爱意都是。喀戎的怀抱是、他的亲吻也是，但他从没拒绝过奥德修斯的任何要求。舱门打开，男人再次伸手抱住那具脆弱的身体。

咔嗒一声，子弹上膛了。奥德修斯用枪口顶住喀戎的眉心，无声地说：永别了，老师。

他毫不犹豫地扣动了扳机。

*来自《黑鹰坠落》片头。导演将出处列为柏拉图，但似乎是个转述错误。具体来源等我确认以后再修改。


	5. 喀戎

我面前是长长的甬道。滑动的冰面映照着很多张脸，菌丝从他们的口鼻涌出，每个人都一样，年轻又腐朽。那是多少个世纪以前了？经过数个小冰期，我不再期待和族人们一起奔跑在色萨利的大地上，即使我和他们原本就不怎么要好。我活了太久，比神们还久，早在新的人类诞生之前，他们就消失在了文字语言的尽头。

“黄金时代”，在我一觉睡醒，落到这个玻璃罐子里的时候，有个样貌怪异的人类就坐在不远处对我说。你活得真久，封存你的冰川已经存在了数万年，你竟然还可以运作。但为什么只有你呢？

其实我听不明白他在说什么。在我学会了这门语言后反复研习录音才弄懂他语气里的怜悯。我确实是孤独的。在我入睡前，那条甬道中只有他们的冷冻舱和我自己的呼吸声。然而地壳运动将他们磨灭了。这也是可以预料的事情。

见我一言不发，那个人类摇摇头走开，似乎叹了一口气。我还有半个身子冻在冰块里。也许是为了加快解冻，室内极其炎热。每一块冰滑落就带走我的一片毛皮和血肉。我还能低头看看自己的胸前，深可见骨的巨大创口被蛛丝般的物质填补，样子十分滑稽可笑。在那瞬间，我判断这样的技术能力并不足以助我完成任务。但我已经被他们捕获，没有选择的余地。

于是我试图和下一个走进来的人类交流。一个又一个。他们无法理解我的意图，我也没有办法解释自己的构造。玻璃罐子逐渐容纳不下我曾经奔走群山的四肢，他们便把我转移到了研究所的地下，那里有一个连接着人工瀑布的平台供我游乐和休憩。我比划着要来了数据板，承诺他们我会想办法学习他们的语言，并且教导他们“史前文明”的存在方式。这些新的人类是非常有趣的族群。可能是因为生命太过短暂，他们并不算固执己见，世代更迭很快就带走旧事物、带来新的，来去也不过百年，就能抵达更远的地方。

阅读他们的历史让我知晓了很多远古时期保留至今的遗产。当然，我不会把这些和过去的失利扯上太多联系。日月更替、涨潮落潮，世间万物概莫如是。如果说我所出生的时代，人类正一步步走向海洋，如今他们又回到了地面上，正像对遥远的母亲的思念，虽然他们会犯每个孩子都犯的错误。

新闻里讲述着战争。这场大战在我到来时已经接近尾声，有人说最后一个死去远比第一个死去更愚蠢*，我深以为然。只可惜，智慧和谎言总是孪生兄弟。不然，他们为何不把我留在原地？求知欲不过是贪得无厌的藉口。好在我已经习惯了被索取的命运，不会对他们产生非理性的偏见。

但他们也时常让我疑惑。我听说归家的士兵因为妻离子散而卧轨，或者遭遇背叛的人完成了复仇后坠下高楼。我品味他们的故事，无法想象个中缘由。是因为我没能辨认叙事语言中的细节吗？又或者是我不懂得死亡对于他们的哲学的意义？难道这个文明所教化的个体没有期待延续的本能？我喊住一名常在附近晃悠的军人，问了他这个问题。我的表达能力还有所欠缺，他花了很久才弄明白我的意思，解释道：人类很难跨越失去所爱之事后面临的空洞。所爱之事是什么？我追问。真理，梦想，亲人，爱人，朋友，诸如此类，每个人的判断标准都不太一样。这种东西是生来就有的吗？当然不是。他看着我，突然露出恍然大悟的神情。我听说你来自永生不灭的黄金时代，那你就不会明白珍惜所爱的价值。正因它们短暂且需要追求，人类才会付出巨大的代价，就像——啊，就像添了新柴，却燃尽得更快的火焰。一荣俱荣，一损俱损，这就是我们与挚爱的关系。我依然不懂，他笑了笑，向我保证他能教会我。

我还会再来的。他说。很快你就要厌烦我这张脸了。

奥德修斯信守诺言，一天三顿守时前来，不过不是为了找我聊天，而是来摆弄一些陈旧的器材。“陈旧”只是相对于我的概念。正如他所说，我活了太久，他们讳莫如深的发明在我的记忆中都是些蒙尘的物品。不过他不问我，我也不会多嘴，安逸地从网络上汲取知识、思考出路。以至于后来有一天他抬头朝我抱怨说我是个不虚心求教的学生。

“我想我不应该打扰一个忙碌的人。”我回答他，继续盯着手里的屏幕，“再者，你今天还没有和我问好。”

他哑口无言，半晌后愤愤不平地绕路过来，一把拿走我的数据板：“你不能和长官这样说话。”

“人类的军衔和我没有关系，你也不是我的长官。”我只当他在开玩笑，不过他眯着眼睛得意洋洋的表情让我有了不好的预感，“你们打算做什么？”

“哼哼。”他拿出一个小纸条贴到我胸口，还顺手拍拍，“对你的基因组解析完成了。恭喜你从今天开始加入‘方舟计划’。”

我深思了几分钟，意识到他总是想方设法靠近我的理由。我并没有觉得被欺骗，我不具备那么个体化的思维方式，我只是对他的戒心和执着感到好笑。

“其实你可以直接问我，不需要使用这些小手段。”我意有所指，他立刻警觉地退到一边。我摇摇头：“不用担心，那本就是我的职责。之所以没有早些提出来，只是因为我认为你们没有足够的技术力量。但现在看来你们合格了。”他还是一脸茫然，我又添上一句，就当这是一次入职考试吧。

然后换我一脸茫然地看着奥德修斯笑得直不起腰。不不不，他说，我不是在嘲笑你。我只是没想到你也有幽默感。我不以为然：如果连笑都不会，永生该是多么无趣的事情。但我也很感谢他们提供的素材，毕竟我已经很久没有听过或说过新的笑话了。老掉牙的那些早已不能令我发笑。我懂。他点点头。这就是冒险的意义嘛。时至今日，人们还津津乐道着大航海。一成不变必然是毁灭的先兆。

不得不说，我很赞同他的想法。除了他极力说服我加入人类的军队编制以外。

“我是以复原过去的文明为目标而改造的生命体，我没有为你们献身的义务。这个时代无休止的争斗仍在持续，让我加入你的队伍，又是加入了哪一边？”

“胜利的一边。”他说，“就算你不选择合作，计划也会继续进行，但你的职责要如何完成呢？如果我们失败了，你所面临的世界是什么样子，你知道吗？”

我一知半解。于是那天奥德修斯换好防护服，带我去了地上。

我见过灭亡的景象，所以当我眺望远处翻涌的巨浪之时，天平就在我心里倾斜了。脚下的一小块大陆几乎肉眼可见其边界。岩浆和海水互相排斥，掀起遮天蔽日的毒雾。这让我想起那些以海底金属为食的古代细菌是如何塑造了这颗行星的大气。在这个天体眼中，我们均是漂浮的孢子，吞吃物质、排泄物质，为它编织新装，再用身体发肤将它填补。

“我们必须争分夺秒。”

奥德修斯松了口气，还不至于欢喜雀跃，有一种欲盖弥彰的悲伤在他眼里打转。

“就是不知道什么时候才能回来。”

我从他身边走过，不以为意：“你还是等到离开以后再想吧。”

“对了。”他在我背后喊，“既然我们目的一致，从现在起就是合作关系了。我们得给你起个‘样本1814’以外的名字。‘黄金时代同盟者’什么的又太长了……”

“喀戎。”我回答他，“这个名字由来已久，我不打算改。”

他追上来，大惊小怪：“你可真够神秘主义的。我不会是第一个知道这件事的人吧。”

我被他逗笑了：“应该说，你们从来没有问过正确的问题。”

“有道理。”他闷闷不乐地撇头，显然深受打击。看他这幅样子是我为数不多的乐趣所在。

那天以后，人们从我身上破译出了永生的秘密。与他们不同，我的基因组规模庞大且复杂，如果要作一个比方，我就像是古代树木的遗孤*。我因为这个种族得天独厚的条件而被选中，成为了方舟本身。黄金时代的科学家将人类的基因组与我的编译且结合，因而在我庞杂的所谓“垃圾基因”里隐藏着他们的形象。本来，只要借助现代人类的手将这个理想形态分离出来，我就完成了自己的使命。但我又一次面临这样的结局。唯独不同的是，现代人类做的梦比那时更加宏大。他们不再展望恢复生机的大地，把目光放远，直至群星。

不过，“合作关系”似乎是个美化过度的词。在研究所的地下，我除了配合实验进程以外无事可做。人类对我的戒备心也随着方舟计划实施的临近水涨船高。常有人突如其来地侵犯我的领地——原谅我至今无法摈弃自己的兽性——试探我对他们所属派别的忠诚。我的确是自愿加入这一方，因为我不想浪费时间在价值选择上，但这不代表我认同他们的所作所为。每当视察的军官走到我跟前，询问我那些敏感的问题，比如对外发言，或者让我证明他们和我所属时代的联系以获取正当性，我都充耳不闻、装聋作哑。这毕竟不是长久之计。我偶尔也会身心疲惫，想要干脆离开这里、另寻出路。在那段时间，奥德修斯是我唯一的朋友。如果他在附近，探子们就会变少，我也可以获得短暂的平静。渐渐地，我开始期待他的出现。

“我很想知道你平常都在读什么。”有一天，他穿着便服晃进门，一副准备休假的样子，“我每次来你都在看数据板。”

我把屏幕转给他看。那是一本晦涩难懂的小说，扫描的质量也差得离谱，但我乐在其中。他盯着那本书看了半天，最后摸了把脸，又递还给我，坐在平台上冥思苦想。我以为他在放空，也就着难得的闲暇陪他发呆。然而不过多时他就吵闹起来，把我的睡意也打发走了。

“我刚缴获了一批影像资料。”他一拍手掌，提议道，“如果你想看的话，我可以从仓库偷一点过来。”

“‘缴获’？”我查了查这个词，把结果展示给他，“这些影像资料有什么问题吗？”他“呃”了一声，摸摸后脑勺，有几分尴尬：“那倒不是。这些资料都是很有价值的文明结晶，只不过拥有它们的人不愿意把它们贡献出来……”他在叙述的时候遮遮掩掩，我想我不必追问其中深意。我宁愿相信这不是他的错。他过了一会儿又说：“我没有恶意，只是想让你开心一点。毕竟怎么看我们都像是在压榨你……抱歉，我不是那个意思。我知道你也有自己的坚持。”

“没关系。”我安慰他。被人关心的感觉并不坏。“我对那些影像资料很感兴趣。谢谢你的建议。”他眼睛一亮：“那你等我一下。”我看他一跃而起，小跑到门口，做贼似的扒拉着铁栏往外看，然后对我比了个一切顺利的手势。我马上回来！他用口型说道，悄无声息地溜了出去。其实在那一刻，我对他的好奇远远大于碟片和录影带，只是我还不明白这种感情是什么。但在我看到他带回来的东西时，一头雾水的心情又盖过了它。

这大概是一部关于人类殖民时代历史的动画片*。他在旁边看得津津有味，还很遗憾没有那种用玉米粒做出来的零食可以吃。我也很欣赏这部影片的视角，想要问问他对于其中体现的压迫与屠杀的看法，可他显然关注到别的东西，突然按了暂停键，指着屏幕问我：“你觉得小雨好看吗？”

我瞪着他所指的东西，一时语塞。他期待地对我眨巴眼，十分固执地等我开口，我也只能硬着头皮回答：“……这是一匹戴了假睫毛的马。”

“她很可爱啊！你不这么认为吗？”他又把手指往屏幕上戳了戳。

我坚持己见：“但它是一匹戴了假睫毛的马。”

他还想说什么，通讯器却不合时宜地响了。他起身听了听，敬了个礼，转头嘟嘟囔囔地走开，似乎在埋怨我不解风情。我应该感到被冒犯，因为显然他觉得我和这部动画里的主角是同一物种，但我只感到好笑。于是在他离开后我情不自禁地大笑起来。

那天晚上他用聊天软件对我说，他还没有放弃，总有一天会找到让我心动的对象。他过了一会儿又补充：但凡有智慧的生物都应该有审美的本能。你难道就没有过夸赞他人美貌的冲动吗？

你就挺好看的。我回答他。他没再回话，我猜是因为公频私用而被他的长官警告了，就翻回之前的那本书继续阅读。没想到第二天一大早他就花枝招展地来敲门。开门的瞬间我差点问他是不是走错了地方。

“我还以为你分辨不出来呢。”他嘀嘀咕咕。我对他说我没有瞎，他花在头脸上的功夫足够我把那本书再看一遍。

“那我就要怀疑你之前是不是在欲擒故纵。”他说道，一副豁出去的表情，“今天是国庆日，方舟计划也暂停二十四个小时。有没有兴趣和我一起找点乐子？”

一刹那间，我不切实际地想要去开阔的地方奔跑。但我很快打消了这个念头。经过这些时日的相处，我知道这样的要求会让他心碎。而忍耐是我最擅长的事情。我答应了他的邀请，在平台上整理出一块干燥整洁的空间让他摆弄。他也确实是有备而来，拖出一个大箱子打开，很快就把有限的空地塞得满满当当。我数了数，除了各类酒精饮料外还有实在看不出原材料的食品，不知道他是不是洗劫了星际方舟的备用库存。我当然清楚他没有。但我忍不住幻想他会因为犯错而被惩罚，这样我就可以保护他。我从他身边退开。我需要把那个低语的疯子赶走。

他很不解地往我这里看。他在等我准备好。我只能回到原处，继续忍受那怪异的折磨。它不痛不痒，但又抓心挠肝。我不停地按压自己的胸口，或者是我的腹部、我的前肢，那个爬虫般的异物感在我身体的每一处游走，我不明白究竟是哪一个器官在病变，让我如此难熬。我想寻求帮助，但当奥德修斯向我伸出手，这种症状就变得更加恶劣，几乎让我彻底撕裂了。

我不敢再靠近他，退到人工瀑布的水潭里，维持不紧不慢的对话。他有些沮丧，低下头把玩手里的杯子，好像在酝酿什么刻骨铭心的疑问。最后他还是没直接说出口，旁敲侧击地：如果黄金时代的人们不以情感产生联系，又是靠什么维持社会的运转？

“在这个问题上我没有太多发言权。”我告诉他，水流把我体内难捱的高热驱散了不少，“我和人类相处的时间不算多，和族人也没有共同语言。或者说，我的族人并没有开化，和别的野兽没什么不同，我只是他们中比较幸运——也可以说是最为不幸的一个。”他的眼神闪烁了一下，向前探身，似乎想要接近。我立刻躲进瀑布的更深处。他停止动作。我松了口气，继续说：“但在我学习的过程中曾经也有过相似的疑惑。据我了解，和你们不同，那时的人类社会是依靠绝对固定的契约来维持的。他们的生命太长，没有繁衍的压力，也没有生存的紧迫感，因而他们没有寻求秩序的本能。所以对他们的教化是由金字塔顶的一部分个体进行的。在人类生命的最初，每个个体的角色都已经固定。他们就像是被直接放在棋盘上某个位置启动的棋子，只要永远行使被分配的职能就可以存在下去。好在生命很长，记忆却不是。他们很快就会忘记自己的出身，仅仅追求当下的快感，因而也少有对历史的反思和革命的渴望。”那些金字塔顶的集权者，岂不是和神明一样？他追问。我想他说的是现代人类意义上的拥有超自然力量的东西，不置可否，因为我没有见过那些“神明”中的任何一个。这只是一种对高压政策的美化罢了。我模棱两可地回答。和你们的历史不一样。黄金时代的人类对真理和理性的起源并不感兴趣。

“传承也是一样。”我看他欲言又止，好心地帮他回答，“配偶作为繁衍的合作者，也被契约所规定。不过人口的总量是不能更改的。毕竟资源有限。每当有人因为意外丧生，就有一对配偶需要按照顺序生产子嗣。至于他们会不会从中得到快乐，我不太清楚。”

“不会的。”他叹了口气，苦涩地调笑，“人类由古至今都没变化。让你失望了。”

我感受到他的烦恼。我的肋骨下方开始疼痛，一瞬间的黑暗过后，我意识到我直接摔倒在水中。他冲到我身边，极为焦虑地道歉，说他从没有为我考虑过。我很茫然，他说得完全不对。他明明一直都在为我考虑。是我对自己的异样难以启齿，他何错之有？

后来他坐在离我半步远的地方。我试图驱赶他，不想让他沾湿衣服，但他固执己见。“我本想问你们那个时代有没有别的生育方式。”他曲起手指磨蹭嘴唇，似乎有些抗拒，“你们的生命那么长，不会善始善终。但就算没有伴侣……”

“如果你是说单性繁殖，那种技术曾经出现过。但只要生殖的权利还掌握在某一方手中，就不会有人花费精力在这上面。和你们的法律所规定的不一样，黄金时代的人类个体对自己的身体有绝对的掌控权。因为这样，弱小的人就会被迫把自己的全部卖给强者，男女之间、高低之间都是如此。”

“哈哈。”他捂住脸，发出无奈的笑声，“这也是我们要做的事情。在权力不对等的环境中，绝对的掌控权也就是绝对的弃权吧？”

“你可以这样理解。”

“那我也没有别的选择。”他好像在说服自己，又像是在试探我什么，我不确定，“我必须在未来和一位陌生的女士结合，完成传承的使命，这就是登上方舟的条件之一。但我也没有拒绝登船的权利。”

“你不用太担心这个。”我想了想，“你们不是通用番茄理论*吗？几代、甚至几十代的克隆以后，繁衍就会变成流水线作业，不需要花多少时间。”

“这不是我想谈论的。”他几乎在用眼神恳求我，“我喜欢男人。你明白我的意思吗？”

我的确明白。但他为什么要说这个？

“无爱的结合又有什么意义？”他在叩问我，我没法回答他，“就像你说的，只要方舟还在运行，番茄就会无休止地培育下去，直至完美复制我们中的每一个，而且因为混入了你所提供的基因组，未来的我们也将拥有无比漫长的生命。但我不想返回那个时代——你的时代，每个人都被固定在某个位置上永远运转，就连爱也会消磨殆尽，最终，我们就将变成他们，变成你所见过的那些棋子。喀戎，我不想成为那种东西。”

他突然抱住我。

“我今天来其实是想告诉你，我们准备了一条船——啊，主要是伊阿宋准备的，我只是帮他瞒报了几份资料。在方舟完成之前，我们就出发，去星图上还没标注的地方探险。我们从小不都梦想着冒险吗？反正这颗星球上已经无处可去了，我们也都不想成为传承的工具。”他说到传承的工具时抬了下头，嘴唇划过我的耳廓，我的心脏差点停跳，“等出发的那天我会来告诉你的。我还要给你一个惊喜。”

我说好，我会期待的。他终于高兴起来了。他是我见过最美的人类，我无法想象这样的灵魂会有烟消云散的时候。一生中我那么孤独、那么执拗地坚守着使命，我从来没有想过这是为什么。但在他离开的瞬间我想通了。数万年、数十万年，我的方舟就是为了搭载他一人。这是我存活至今的理由。我忍受了冰川期，熬过了大洪水，无数次地壳运动没有将我碾碎，直至此时此刻。我的痛苦如此持久、自私而疯狂，他将我最擅长的忍耐撕碎，于是我再也无法承受它们的侵吞，我变成了让人憎恶的野兽。

后来的某天，他流了很多血，跌跌撞撞地逃到我面前，颤抖着举起钥匙，告诉我，我自由了。

“喜欢我给你的礼物吗？”他说，想要把钥匙塞进我手里，“你不用再进行方舟计划了，和我们一起搭乘阿尔戈号离开吧。”

他快要死了，我知道。他是背叛者，会被立刻处决，没有出路。而就算行刑人不主动前来，他也即将亲自拜会虚无的地府。我抓住他的手，把他揽到背上，开始奔跑。他紧贴着我的肩膀，发出朦胧的笑声，但在看到我所去的方向时又近乎恐惧地哀求：“不要把我塞进那个水舱里。”

“闭嘴。”我回答，在实验室把他放下。他死死抱住我的手臂，拼命摇头，但我漠然置之，把他整个人拎起来直接按到营养液中。他依然在挣扎，试图和我讲道理，说方舟计划的真实目的还是赢得战争，只要他们这方取得先机，就能早一步培养出太空战的士兵，率先将敌人的方舟击落。你知道他们怎么培养士兵吗？他大喊，我们要在方舟的虚拟电脑中无休止地重复这场战争，直至复制品全部完成之时。不要让我变成那种东西！

我不在乎。我告诉他。我的永生就是无止尽的噩梦。无止尽的孤独。无止尽的痛苦。无止尽的煎熬。我没有过一天的自由。如果我和我的族人一样愚昧懵懂该多好。可是人类偏偏要将知识和苦难一并强加于我。他的挣扎减弱了。他用湿漉漉的手来摸我的脸，又一次向我道歉。

“要是我没有说服你加入就好了。”他轻声叹息，“就让我流尽身上的血，陪在的你身边。这是我对你的赎罪。”

“别傻了。”我掰开他的手，“从那时起我就不懂，为什么人类会自行选择死亡。就像你现在在做的事。”

他把手留在我的掌中，带着怜悯和悲哀的情绪说道：“你总有一天会懂的，喀戎。因为对我来说，你是特别的。你一直都是。”

我没有听他后来说的话，用力关上了舱门，启动基因混合的程序。他的血在营养液中扩散，手脚都漂浮着，显示出数道致命伤。我此时才感到恐慌和羞耻，他差一点就彻底消失在世界上，但如果那是他的愿望，我有什么资格替他做决定呢？

愧疚感几乎要把我压垮，我只能选择做些其他的事情来逃避。还好有人拯救了我，没让我在地下实验室独自疯掉。那是几个年轻的军官们，相互扶持着逃进来，和我面面相觑，其中一个用几乎断掉的手指拿枪指着我，问我有没有多余的生产槽。你不是认真的吧。他旁边的上尉问道，你现在又想进方舟里了？那人反驳：留得青山在，不怕没柴烧，我相信自己不灭的热血，肯定还能逃出去的。神经病。青年上尉翻了个白眼：早知如此何必当初？你倒是活下来了，奥德修斯怎么办？他还拖着伤回去救他的情人呢。

我打断了他们的争执，指了指空余的几个水舱。他们中有一个突然跑过来，瞪着我刚把奥德修斯塞进去的生产槽，脸色怪异。

“这家伙竟然连招呼都没打就先走一步了？”那个上尉也过来看了一眼，捋了捋头发，又抬头对我上下打量，“你就是奥德修斯提过的盟友吧，能帮我们一把吗？”

我按照他的要求，把他们一一浸入生产槽，并且对他们的生物特征做了标记。等到在方舟电脑里将他们激活，我就能把他们从浩瀚人海中分辨出来。你要是发现之后的我竟然忘记了自己的目的，就狠狠打醒我。拜托了。舱门关闭前，那个金发青年探头对我说。你也会一起来的对吧？

我没想那么多。在军队全副武装冲进实验室的时候，我就跪坐在门前等待。他们问我干了什么，我和盘托出，并且和他们做了一笔交易。从今日起直至日后百年、乃至千年，我都将对他们的势力效忠，只要让生产槽中那五人登上方舟。这并不是很难的事情。他们马上就答应了我的条件，且将半成型的克隆体转移到专门的培养基地去发育。

“卡欧斯”号方舟在两年后启航。人类最后的足迹踏在研究所的地下平台上。滞留的研究员从培养基地的训练营里带来了即将被销毁的第一批克隆体，准备将它们放逐到依旧扩张的大海中。我问他为什么要销毁它们，研究员告诉我，他们之前对于我的基因编译有误，除了黄金时代的人类基因片段以外还混入了我自己的，导致克隆体失败率陡增。但是现在来不及修改了，只能等待方舟电脑的运算来改良，在循环生产中逐步修正。我听到其中一个冷冻舱里传来细弱的哭声，同情心使然，我低头看了一眼，却意外地发现那是谁的孩子。说是孩子不太对，但那也不是奥德修斯本人，至少它还不是理想状态下无限接近本体的人类复制品。它就是我们的混合体。我要求研究员将它留给我。那人十分诧异，告诫我说它活不了多久，但我说我不在乎。

我把它抱在怀里。它很小，很脆弱，四肢长长的，有很漂亮的脸和眼睛，嘟嘟哝哝地，很快就学会了说它爱我。

我早已不记得自己的童年时期，没有关于父母或者养育者的回忆，在它大哭着向我蹒跚跑来的时候我也忘记要向人类的知识库查证，只能凭借本能、咬破手指用血喂养它。研究所除了与方舟电脑相连的计算机以外，一切耗能都停止了，据说这样维持网络的运转还能继续一千一百五十二年零十一天。天气在变冷，我的毛皮开始增厚，但是小家伙并没有我这样的优势。它哪里都不能去，只能生活在我的身边。它看上去乐此不疲，我却对它感到歉疚。

我犯了太多错误，这本该是和知识相违背的事情。我汲取各类信息，阅读文献，想要弄懂我出错的原因。人类的书上说，爱是忍耐和尊重，可我为什么没有听他的话？他是我空空如也的永生中唯一的朋友，他是我的老师、我的学生、我的开辟者、也将是我的子嗣，他和我从未体会过的、这世间所有的情感交融，他终将定义我的一切。但我却不会为他而死。

小家伙玩着数据板。它在资料库中看到了很多蝴蝶，学着扇动手臂当作翅膀。我举起它小跑，让它感受飞翔的滋味，它咯咯直笑，用手抱住我的脸，亲舔我的眼睛，像是吸食花蜜般吮走我的泪水。你就是一只小蝴蝶，最漂亮的那种。我告诉它。我说的是实话。它“嗯嗯”地点头，伸手比划着扒开什么东西钻出来的场景。于是我为它搜索了蝴蝶的破茧，它喜悦地看着我，再次做了那个动作。我猜它是在对我讲述有关冷冻舱的回忆，便把它抱到胸口轻晃，它摇摇头，指着屏幕上的蝴蝶茧，然后紧紧搂住我的脖子。

“我爱你。”所有的失败品都有一定程度上的发展障碍，这小家伙也是，没有学会其他任何一句话。它不再动了。小小的翅膀把它带到了旅途的尽头。我把它的数据也上传到了方舟电脑中，期待未来有一天，它能获得真正的生命。小冰期再度来临。我走上地面，跪坐在地上，眺望被定格的浪峰和灌入海沟的海水与岩浆一起升腾的雾霭化作的巨大冰树。也许在那一刻，我想要再度结冰，变回无知无觉的石块、尚未开化的野兽，只知占有美却不知爱的、黄金时代的人类。这些年来所逃避的苦果被我自己咽下，我将为此经受永世的鞭笞，可即使如此，我还是想再见他一面。

你看，奥德修斯，我从未放弃过学习如何爱你。但我花费了太久，走了太多弯路，我的权限也撼动不了“卡欧斯”号星际方舟的运行程序，更重要的是，我无法为你而死。我能做的只有把钥匙带到你面前，就像你当年把它带来给我。我很抱歉曾经把你强留在我的世界里。我也很高兴你从来没有放弃过。这正是我坚持至今的原因。

*来自皮耶尔·勒梅特。

*文中基因编译的设定借用了长铗的名作《扶桑之伤》。又及，因为植物的遗传基因数量要比动物多很多，所以有了这个比喻。也是想要联系神话里喀戎的母亲的故事。

*梦工厂2002年的动画电影《小马王》，小雨是女主角，一匹头上有白毛的母马。

*番茄理论：来自The Big O（中译《魅影魔神》）中的核心理论，即培育克隆人就像培育番茄，经过一代代的改良，最终克隆人会变得和原初的人类一模一样。该理论的描述也结合了历史上真实存在的优生学之类的伪科学。FGO玩过不少The Big O的梗但是都没玩到点子上，实在看不下去只能自己动手。


	6. 奥德赛

剧烈的晃动后，一切归于平静。年轻人还跪在原地，屈着身体，脸紧贴在手臂内侧。那一枪震裂了他的虎口，近乎炸膛的险恶声音回荡在白茫茫的世界上。MS在他身后不远处，也泛着白色的柔光，像是雪人藏在雪地里。它的电脑滴滴作响：欢迎回来，奥德修斯上校。

“安静。”他说。他嘴里的铁锈味消失了，手上的痛感亦然。

钻进他脑海的回忆如同万花筒中旋转的碎片，他有时是自己，有时不是。在自我的构建中，他既是参与者、也是旁观者，但是锚定他的事物只有一件，只要它仍存在于此，他就不会被浪潮带去未知之地。

喀戎。

似乎有东西伫立在他面前。奥德修斯抬起头，看见踩在白色镜面上的马蹄、壮硕的马身和胸脯。解除了拟人类的样貌之后，喀戎看起来更加游刃有余，这片开阔的数据舞台仿佛是为他量身定做的一般，一望无际、一无所有。

“你还有很多需要解释的。”奥德修斯直起腰，把手臂收拢、抱在胸前，“连再会也变得这样淡漠，究其原因，这都是你的错。”

喀戎屈起前蹄坐到他对面，点点头，对这个指责全盘接受。马人的额面光洁、没有伤口，他自己也是，原本疼痛的身体和心都像被重塑了一遍，难以从混沌的思绪中提炼出一语中的的词句。他应该称对方为什么呢？老师、朋友、父亲、爱人、亦或同盟者？这其中的每一件，喀戎都搞砸了。他扮演某个角色却在渐入佳境时抽身走开，就像他害怕将要从中获得的东西，无论结果是好是坏。好坏自是相对的概念。身份也是。奥德修斯咬了咬手指：“你不该把失败品的数据上传给我。”

“我明白。”喀戎说。他像一直以来都等待判决的钟声、终于在正午时刻走上处刑台的囚犯，大刀落下，对于未知黑暗的恐惧反而被解脱的快感压倒。“它不该和你相融，但‘卡欧斯’的电脑出现了判断错误，才将你本来的……”

“够了！”一声尖啸。奥德修斯猛地跃起身，凶狠地掐住了喀戎的脖子，把他扳倒在地：“不要再把我当成过去的影子、纯洁的象征、你那千百年持续不断的白日梦。是你亲手把我塑造出来，每一次被你挽救、每一次被你背叛，每一次降生、每一次死亡，这一切都是我，他们每一个都是我！而你旁观着，你等待着，只为了能返回作出决定之前的那一刻。是怎样冷酷的心可以做到如此——喀戎，我对你的愤怒无法磨灭，即便有再漫长的生命也是一样，但我最为痛苦之事却不在于此，你明白吗？自那时起我就期待着，就算是一分钟、一秒钟也好，你可以把双眼从你的使命上移开。”

他把头埋进喀戎胸前的衣物里。喀戎抬起手，轻轻揉搓他的发丝，把它们顺遂地摆弄好，像是在整理一份遗产。

“我很抱歉。”

“我不需要这种轻描淡写的道歉。”奥德修斯固执地攥紧对方的衣领，“如果可以重新做出选择，你认为我会把你丢在那个地牢之中，独自离开吗？”

“我希望你会。”

“那你就不值得我费尽心思回到原地。”

“你后悔吗？”

“我和你不一样，你这个白痴。”他向上挪了挪，用牙齿叼住喀戎的喉咙，苦涩地低笑，“曾经有个我非常尊敬的人对我说，不要为当日的选择后悔。我践行此道。”

“这也像是白痴才说得出的话。”

奥德修斯沉默了一会儿，感受着数重火焰炙烤他的灵魂。他清楚他在苛责一个朝圣者的虔诚，但他不是神明，他也未曾以居高临下的姿态对待喀戎。他想要得到的并非这样的牺牲与供奉。供奉者也是被供奉者的主人。一旦他不再符合想象，喀戎就会毫不犹豫地转向下一个可能的替代品，这正是无数次循环中所发生的事情。他们的关系怎么会走向这样的死局？

番茄成熟了。喀戎加速了它的进程，用残忍的手段将之催化，仿佛不在意他的做法会造成什么损伤，只为了获取这样完美的复制品。在这点上他比方舟本身更精准、更高效，如果不是上一个被排出“卡欧斯”号的失败品的连接尚未切断，奥德修斯大概永远都无法得知真相，更不会反抗身上的枷锁。那么他也将被销毁。他想问对方，同样的故事还要发生多少次，多少次之后喀戎才能放弃培育如他这般悲伤的果实。每一个踏入方舟的人类，原本追求的只是活下去而已。可他们早已失去了选择活着的权利。

喀戎的心没有声音，他的胸膛不会起伏，他在这个舞台上只是虚像，奥德修斯也不知他身在何方。也许一直以来牺牲和供奉的人是他自己。那个实验室正如末世的缩影，他踏进对方的囚笼，付出他的自白、他的怜悯、他的爱，面对的却是他本身的镜像，是他寻求着一次新生的灵魂。在他们相遇的时刻，奥德修斯从喀戎的眼底看到了无尽的求知欲和坚定的意志，那是人类丢失已久的热忱，被关在铁栏里、束缚在脚铐中，他想要将之释放，正如他所向往的星间旅行一般。如果重来一次他依然会做出同样的决定。那么他们注定会走向这样的死局。

“对你来说，我就像一遍遍扑火的飞蛾，对吗？”

回答他的是一声粗犷的气音。喀戎突然抱住他，虽然他的大部分触觉都被方舟剥夺，从那紧绷到颤抖的动作也能看出对方用了多大的力气，他不意外自己的骨骼都在咔咔作响。“告诉我，我要怎么停下来？”喀戎问道，“奥德修斯，我知道我犯了多大的错，无论过去了多久我都没有原谅自己。我试图修改方舟的运行程序却被不断驱赶，我要亲手杀死你，每个循环都是，但我无法放任自己离开。我要怎样做才能忘记你？”

笼罩二人的是无垠的寂静。

由古至今，这个问题都没有答案。曾经有诗人写下二十四篇情诗，记录他和所爱的贵族女性纠葛不断的分合。他一次次转身离去，又一次次回到原点，寻求千百个深情的吻，用以对抗下沉的太阳、永恒的黑夜。他数着爱情的凋落，而当爱人向他重伸枝条，他又如同热烈的溪流奔向她的根系，用生命滋润她干涸的心灵。“我既恨又爱。”他写道，“你会问我，为什么？我不知道，我只感到我受折磨。*”奥德修斯在脑海中品读这几句诗的深意，每一个字似乎都在描述他和喀戎之间的矛盾。也许对方也恨他带来的折磨。他把这个问题说出口，喀戎愣住了，半晌才回神，摇了摇头。

“我和人类不同。”他低声叹息，“我无法同时恨你和爱你。”

奥德修斯把他的嘴唇咬进齿间，用这样的方式回答了自己刚才的提问。喀戎好似一点即燃的山火，虚像般的存在瞬间鲜活起来，奥德修斯感到触觉正在复苏，他已经尝到了对方试探的舌尖，更加用力地贴近，直至鼻尖压上喀戎洇湿的脸颊。是他的泪水还是对方的？他不知道。为这刹那的喜悦，他必然要受到罪恶感凶狠的凌迟，但他等这一刻已经太久太久，他不能再等下去了。

永生也好，此时也罢。这是他唯一的选择。

喀戎起身，依旧抱着他亲吻，双手却开始推拒他的肩膀。奥德修斯再次怒火中烧，而喀戎指了指这片数据荒原中凭空出现的一扇门，他们身后，白色MS发出被忽视良久的滴滴声：请登船，奥德修斯上校。

“这是怎么回事？”

“以你杀死我为标志，你在方舟电脑中的循环被终止了。”喀戎让MS静音，自己解释道，“因为我无权介入方舟的运算决策，只能想办法修改它的目标达成条件，不过我实在不擅长这些，使用生物电脑技术的话更容易操作。”

“你究竟是……”

“没时间描述细节了，现在阿尔戈号已经可以脱离方舟主体，我把生物素体转移到了维生舱里，只要你走过那扇门，你的思想数据就会被全部上传其中。然后，你就自由了。”

“阿尔戈号？”奥德修斯睁大眼睛，“那伊阿宋他们……”

“我对他们稍微粗暴了些。”喀戎回答，“但那是伊阿宋的计划——或者用你的话说，是上一个失败品提出的想法，只不过他没有被方舟电脑排除，而是自愿进入冷冻程序，想要在未来将那个克隆体作为生物素体使用。我帮他完成了这个实验。如今其他人也用同样的办法抵达了阿尔戈号上。”

奥德修斯咬紧牙：“我很难想象他们把我孤立在外。”

“并非如此。”喀戎摸了摸他的脸，露出一个复杂的笑容，“你只是回到这里来了。”

“走吧。”他说，“我会送你到船上。星图已经设定好，要去什么地方，就由你们自己决定了。”

“那你呢？”

“我将以生物电脑的形式和阿尔戈号联结。”喀戎推了奥德修斯一把，“关闭这个门以后，我就和你们一起脱离。加快速度，我没法欺骗‘卡欧斯’号太长时间。它的运算能力远超过我。”

“你的素体呢？”

“阿尔戈号上有简单的生产设备。只要你不嫌弃它的粗制滥造，我们就能再会。”

奥德修斯点点头，深吸一口气，迈向那扇泛着光芒的门扉。喀戎跟随他的脚步，在他跨过门口之前握住他的手，亲吻了他的指尖。长发挡住了喀戎的脸，他似乎说了什么，但是奥德修斯听不见了。大门轰然关闭，把游荡的意识屏蔽在方舟电脑的数据流以外。嘈杂的动静即刻降临，巨大的嗡鸣声响彻耳鼓，仿佛有一个加强连的士兵在他身边开枪和尖叫。奥德修斯几乎是被从维生舱里倒出来一样砸在钢铁的地表，地动山摇的步履把他包围了，爆炸般的说话声让他不住地眩晕。

“接到他了！”是伊阿宋的嗓音，放大了百倍不止，“立刻脱离，快点！”

“你给我等一下！”这是阿喀琉斯，他话音未落，人也凑到了奥德修斯跟前，和天花板一样整个人是倒过来的，“奥德修斯，喀戎老师呢？”

奥德修斯几乎被他吵到崩溃，强忍着恶心爬起来，环视周遭狭窄的船舱，脑子里一团混乱：“喀戎……他会用生物电脑和阿尔戈号连接，直到素体准备好为止。”

“什么生物电脑？”阿斯克勒庇俄斯坐到他身边，用手指按揉他的太阳穴，声音放得很轻，“阿尔戈号已经切断了和外界的一切联系。喀戎老师是把别的程序放上来了吗？”

切断一切联系？奥德修斯试图消化对方的话，身下猛烈一震，重力系统似乎失效了几秒，他们所有人都被抛起，又重重落下来。在空中倒转的瞬间，奥德修斯看清了这条船的全貌。这是一艘空间极小的搜救船，根本不可能搭载多余的部件，比如——生产槽。

该死。

震荡中，阿尔戈号争分夺秒地脱离了方舟主体，向遥远的恒星急驰而去。在宇宙看来，他们渺小且不可知，但对于舱内的人们而言，这是伟大旅程的起点。他们不再被提线所操控，正航向无人抵达过的浩瀚海洋。

自由也伴随着某些不可忽视的代价。短暂的欢呼过后，船里沉默下来，每人都用眼神指摘彼此的短见，好像他们做错了什么一样。“卡欧斯”号庞然的舰身早已消失不见，为他们送行的人却没有跟上来，从各自的反应来看，喀戎似乎应承了相似的事情，但他并未信守诺言。

赫拉克勒斯抓住伊阿宋的衣领，把他按在墙上说着什么。金发青年不住地摇头，声音埋没在燃料再生装置的巨大噪声里。无论是谁改造了这艘船，他都没有想过回头。

“我简直不敢相信我们真的把老师丢下了。”阿喀琉斯一屁股坐到维生舱顶，对着他们大喊，“这到底是怎么回事？他不是说他会一起来的吗？我们得立刻掉头。”

“别犯傻了。”伊阿宋厉声回答，眼神却有些惊慌，“就算我们返航也于事无补。也许自始至终，他都没有真正存在过。”

“什么意思？”奥德修斯抬眼注视他。金发青年扶着额头蹲到地上：“我是想说，他可能只是一个出错了的程序，原本使用了生物电脑的运行程式，却因此诞生了不该存在的人格。不是曾经发生过这种事情吗？搭载了王牌驾驶员数据的战斗电脑一并模拟了驾驶员的思维方式，反而放走了敌人。在虚拟世界里我们都是感情丰富的数据，这也是很荒谬的事情吧。”

“你胡扯什么呢。”阿喀琉斯破口大骂，“要是被我发现你又背着我们搞小动作，你这家伙就死定了。”

伊阿宋想要回嘴，却被奥德修斯打断：“喀戎不是程序，我还记得他原来的样子，但你们似乎没有对他的记忆了。”

“什么时候的记忆？”

“在我们所有人登上‘卡欧斯’号之前。”奥德修斯回答，把指尖覆在唇上，“那时我就认识他了。他活了很久，不怎么说话，总是呆在原地不动，看上去比实验室里的机器还要无情。但他会笑，如果有好的对象，他也喜欢开玩笑。要是有人尝试过和他聊天的话，他们就会明白他有多么博学而且可爱。”

“他是一个实验品？”阿斯克勒庇俄斯问道，似乎回想起了什么，木讷地转过头，“在玻璃的那一边，是吗？”

“也许吧。我不知道他的解冻过程是谁监督的，那个时候他不在我的管辖范围内。我是受了腿伤以后才退下前线、接手军事科学研究所。我第一次视察时，他就在地下平台上看数据板。后来的每一次也都一样。他不在乎周遭的动静，我甚至不知道他从何时开始注意到我的存在，直到他开口对我说话我才明白他已经学会了人类的语言，只是苦于没有交谈的对象罢了。现在的你们大概理解不了我的兴奋。生在那样的时代，每个人都在为来生做打算，卯足力气想要进入方舟之中，不惜离间朋友、残害手足。说出的每一句话都需要经过万般考量，因为仅凭思想便可治罪。‘叛徒没有来生’，这是一个准则，无人敢于挑战这条铁律。和他对话的我感受到了不曾体会过的宽容和耐心。他是史前文明的遗产，对我们的文化充满好奇，对每一个个体的挣扎也饱含理解。他不会对我的话做出价值判断，自然也没有告密的习惯，因此对我来说，他就是沼泽中赖以呼吸的芦苇杆。我就这样爱上了他。我需要他只属于我一个人。我怀着悲哀的动机，无论如何也无法将它除去。所以我用尽办法，试图让他也爱上我。

“我们之间毕竟远隔无数个世纪。这原本是一件很难的事情。但他太孤独了，比我想象的还要痛苦得多。有一天我进门，看到他放下手里的数据板，用期待的眼神渴求我的接近，我知道那代表着什么。再多的试探也只是加深他的焦虑。我不需要问他那个问题，我已经擅自为他解答了困惑。如果不是见到他如此害怕自己的感情、想要躲回无知觉的躯壳里，我可能不会踏出那一步。他正是方舟本身，可只有他自己不能登船。明明是鲜活的灵魂，却被束缚在永生的身体中，这条漫漫长路既无人陪伴、也没有尽头。那是多么可悲的生命？——所以我想给他自由。这就是我和他的歧路所在。也许我们都夺走了彼此最宝贵的东西，而妄图以自己的私心填补。我苛责他无法忍耐自己的痛苦，我又如何呢？他不会死、自然也不会为我而死。但他还是想到了和我天人永隔的办法。这就是正在发生的事情。”

“我想起来了。”阿喀琉斯说道，看着船底的污渍：“那天是我求他把我们带上方舟。在我们抵达实验室的时候，他就站在生产槽的电脑旁边发呆，像是被什么指令突然暂停了行动，我们叫了好半天他才回过神，立刻就答应帮我们。”

伊阿宋猛地抬起头：“我问他会不会一起登船。”

“他是怎么回答的？”

“我不知道。”金发青年烦躁地抓着头发，又转脸质问赫拉克勒斯，“你的水舱是最后一个关闭的，你听到他说什么了吗？”

赫拉克勒斯摇摇头，但他有了一个想法，于是朝奥德修斯扬扬下巴：“如果你是喀戎……老师的话，你会上船吗？”

奥德修斯沉思半晌，突然起身朝救生舱门走去。阿斯克勒庇俄斯一把拉住他：“怎么了？”

“我们都是叛徒，本不该有进入方舟的资格。”奥德修斯说道，攥紧了拳头，“可我们却在此处。这是为什么？”

“你说的没错。就算当时骗过了电脑，转移克隆体的时候也会发现异常，早就有机会把我们挫骨扬灰，但迄今为止我们还活蹦乱跳，要不是军方大发慈悲，那就是……”

救生舱门打开了，露出一个球型备用飞船，专门为了深空探测和救援准备，可搭载一人，有和阿尔戈号一样的燃料循环生产设备，使用正反物质对撞的能量可以进行一次跃迁。

“我刚想说，那就是因为有人在地面上接应——你下定决心了？”

奥德修斯拂了拂驾驶室上的冷雾，拿下舱内悬挂的太空服往身上套，听到问话后停下动作，从背影上看，他深深吸了口气。

“用作生物电脑的本体，如果不是物理性拔除接驳设备的话，他的意识就会一直在方舟的电脑中吧？”伊阿宋看看阿斯克勒庇俄斯，两人一起点头。奥德修斯转身对他们颔首：“那我必须回去。”

“但你要明白，这不是一年两年的路程，谁知道我们已经出发了多久，走了多远，星图也会发生变化，最坏的可能，你将碰到新成型的小行星带，过去的补给点也有概率被白矮星吞噬……”

“听上去不比你们要去的地方好多少。”奥德修斯回答，“就当这是我们方向相反的两场冒险之旅吧，亲爱的朋友们。总有一天，我们会在书里看到彼此的故事。”

“那你最好活得比我长，不然我就要对自己的儿子女儿说我这辈子都没见过你这么愚蠢的家伙。”阿喀琉斯站到他身旁，用手臂拦住还想挽留的其他人，一边回头继续说，“真是天堂有路你不走，地狱无门——啊，算了。你也算是我见过最勇敢的人之一了。祝你旅途愉快，早日抵达。”

“我们会继续救援的。”阿斯克勒庇俄斯从阿喀琉斯的手臂上探头，语气宽慰，“虽然我们不一定能找到所有的‘茧’，那些残留的克隆体大概率也不会存活至今，但我们会一直找下去的。你放心吧。”

“像你这样的超级大好人，要是当年没有登船，宇宙都会为人类的损失嚎啕大哭。”

“太损了。”军医小声嘀咕，挥了挥手，“祝你早日抵达。”

备用飞船从洞开的舱门中落出重力系统的捕捉范围，等到与阿尔戈号拉开一段距离后才开启动力炉，向他们来时的方向远去。他还会再次遇到同一条航线上的“卡欧斯”号，也许有机会可以接入它的通讯口，喀戎应该就在那里继续自己的梦境。他会问问，地面上是不是已经有温暖的春季，就算冰期还未结束，气候也可能变化了不少，说不定已经看得到出来觅食的北极熊。在不久的将来，美丽的植被会再次覆盖大地。他们可以一起编织花环、缝制轻薄的衣衫，像两个活在文明伊始的蒙昧生物。他们都能活很久很久，活到忘记语言、忘记知识和苦难的时候，但他们不会忘记亲吻、拥抱和奔跑。最后他们就去找一个隐蔽的山洞躲藏起来，与那些走回陆地上的人类们共同迎接新的神明与伟大冒险的时代。

喀戎说，血性是比哲理更加宝贵的东西。奥德修斯知道他是对的。若非如此，他们就不会有重逢的一天。而他已归心似箭。

end.

*古罗马诗人卡图卢斯的“蕾斯蒂亚组诗”。由后人整理出编号不同的二十四首，记录了诗人从热恋到失恋，自始至终恋恋不忘的全过程。引用部分为编号85。


End file.
